Naruto: The Game (adult version)
by Vertraq
Summary: Life for a ninja could be pretty bizarre, but this took the cake. Gamer fic. Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Naruto universe.

Scotus: Thanks for pointing that out, fixed the wisdom mistake (I think). Will try to make the skill system clearer. Added a line with the costs per level.

Kuman: Yeah, totally agree that canon ANBU is basically cannon fodder (the clearest memory I have of ANBU is one of them jumping into the wall of fire during chuunin exam...so yeah, cannon fodder). I'm going to make them an actual unit of elites, in which case the ranking would make sense. I haven't really decided regarding the bloodlines yet. I thought the system HunterBerserkerWolf used was interesting in that regard, but I'm not sure how I want to handle it. Having a character that can use all of the bloodlines would retract from the other characters and make it easy for them to fade into the background, but it's still an interesting concept. So yeah, haven't decided yet.

 **Warning: This story will feature lemon/sex scenes at some point, read at your own discretion.**

Chapter 1

It was an early morning in the village known has Konoha, where we find out protagonist, Uzumaki Naruto. He was currently at home, which lied in the red light district of Konoha. Due to his status within the village, he had been forced to live there ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage.

It was a week after Naruto passed the bell test and became a full-fledged genin. To his hidden disappointment, his life had barely changed compared to before his graduation. He was still ostracised and hated by the villagers while his team consisted of people that at best was neutral towards him, thought even that was a stretch. But there was a few improvements.

He was no longer a civilian and was thus no longer under the jurisdiction of the civilian council, but under the chain of command for ninja instead. This allowed him some protection from the hate and abuse from the villagers.

He also finally realised what caused said hate, and what the giant seal on his stomach was for (The only thing he had managed to find out about it when he tried to research it earlier was that he wasn't even close to have the skill needed to do even that).

Naruto had experienced a lot of things in his life, both good and bad (with a lot more of the later, sadly). Some were normal, others were odd, funny or even bizarre. But no matter which he compared it to, the one from this morning took the cake.

Because when Naruto woke up this morning, there was a blue box proudly proclaiming, [ **Welcome to** ' **Naruto: The Game (Adult version)']** ,in front of him.

The staredown between the two had been in progress for a couple of minutes already, but heretofore it had been inconclusive.

The reason why he wasn't screaming or otherwise panicking at this point was because he couldn't actually move anything except his eyes. Let's just say that had not helped in calm down in the slightest.

When Naruto finally processed this turn of event and calmed down enough to consider what to do, the box seemed to finally react and renewed itself.

It now said:

 **[Due to a sealing experiment conducted by a certain anonymous sage during a period of advanced inebriation, you have been volunteered and accepted into the special version of 'Naruto: The Game'. We regret to inform you that due to the way you were volunteered, your participation is now mandatory. As compensation your start-up bonus, which you will receive at the conclusion of the tutorial, has been increased.]**

When Naruto finished reading and comprehending the content of the box, it once again renewed itself without any action from him.

[ **Tip: The game system has been fully integrated with your existence and will thus automatically react to your conscious and subconscious actions/thoughts.** ]

[ **Quest: 'Tutorial' has been forcefully accepted and will now commence. You cannot abort until completed.** ]

[ **Tutorial, part one: The Game** ]

[ **After becoming part of The Game, it becomes an integral part of the life of the participant. Unless you choose to ignore it, which while possible, will greatly stunt your development in a lot of ways.**

 **The Game does not have a specific goal, but should be seen as a tool for improvement and accomplishing your own goals. Due to this being the special version of The Game, a lot of the content has been centered around the adult part of your life. You will need to participate in sensual and/or sexual activities to progress properly through The Game.** ]

Naruto blushed and stared at the box in shock. Though he couldn't help but feel intrigued about it. It would come as a surprise to many, but Naruto was quite used to and knowledgeable about sex, though he did not have any personal experience. You could not grow up and live in the red light district for as long as he had and remain ignorant of those part of humanity.

[ **P.S To better fit the content of this version of The Game,your personality has been 'slightly' tweaked.** ]

The latest message actually worried him a lot, while also making him quite angry. Then again, after mulling over it for a while, he concluded that there was nothing to be done about it since it had apparently already happened.

[ **Tutorial, part two: Quests** ]

[ **Quests are a way to guide and reward you for fulfilling various objectives. Quest are usually either 'Personal' quests that improve your relationship with a specific person/faction upon completion (thought these might also impact other people depending on objectives) to 'General' quests that basically covers the rest. For example, missions assigned to ninja can be considered 'General' quests.**

 **Quests are either one time quests, which disappear after clearing or failing it once, or continuous type, that you can clear repeatedly.**

 **Note that due to its special nature, a shadow clone can independently clear quests. Do note though that they can also fail quests if they dispel at the wrong time.]**

 _'...Why? Isn't it just another solid clone?'_ Naruto thought, waiting for another window to come up and clarify it for him. After a few moments, a short explanation was provided.

 **[Shadow clones are a special type of clone capable of following general directions provided by the user, during and after their creation. They share their experience with the user when they dispel.]**

' _...? Not exactly sure what that means practically, guess I will have to experiment some with it later.'_

 **[Tutorial, part three: Status]**

 **[Status indicates your physical and mental capabilities as well as your condition. The physical part is divided into strength, vitality and dexterity. The mental side has intelligence, perception and charm. You will start with 10 points in each attribute. And each of these can be interpreted as follows.]**

 **[Strength: Maximum physical force that can be exerted.**

 **Vitality: Resilience against damage and endurance/stamina.**

 **Dexterity: Precision, coordination and speed.**

 **Intelligence: Memorization and comprehension.**

 **Perception: Awareness and focus.**

 **Charm: Social and emotional aptitude.]**

 **You can gain points from rewards or by completing quests. There are many quests associated with training, so try to find them. Each point in a specific attribute also provides a small hidden bonus to other attributes within the same group (physical/mental).]**

Naruto could feel a headache starting to build, but the system would not allow him to do anything except read the messages.

 **[Tutorial, part four: Skills]**

 **[Skills represent your aptitude and instinct towards different abilities, which varies a lot. From ninja arts to handicrafts. They range from 0 to a maximum of 150. You start at 0 in all skills.]**

 **[Mastery level is categorized as following.**

 **000-010: Student**

 **011-030: Genin**

 **031-060: Chuunin**

 **061-100: Jounin**

 **101-149: ANBU**

 **150: Kage]**

 **[Skills can be increased with skill points, thought there is an increasing cost for each rank upgrade, in return it means that increasing from one rank to another gives a higher increase. For example, having 31 points vs 30 points in a skill is a significant difference, more so than 32 vs 31 or 30 vs 29. Student level cost 1 SP (skill points), genin cost 2 SP, chuunin 3 SP, jounin 4 SP, ANBU 5 SP and Kage 10 SP.**

 **Skill points can be gained in various ways, but most notably by gaining achievements or completing quests. You generally cannot exceed the 100 and 149 points thresholds in a skill without completing a special quest.]**

 **[Note that a 0 does not mean that you cannot learn or use said skill, just that you lack the instinct and natural aptitude in using and learning the skill. Likewise, even having a 100 levels in a skill means little if you have not practised or studied it, but you can quickly correct mistakes and avoid many of them by relying on your instinct.]**

 **[If you manage to reach Kage-rank in a skill, you will be rewarded with at minimum a perk (see next section), possibly more depending on the skill.]**

Naruto was really starting to feel the headache now.

 **[TIP: Due to the version of the game, you are advised to focus a lot on skills that will further your chances to have sex.]**

That window stayed around for a while, as if to make certain that Naruto got the point.

 **[Tutorial, part five: Perks]**

 **[Perks are special abilities and skills that are bought with perk points. What they do can vary greatly, from granting a bloodline limit to improve your attributes. ]**

 **[Perks can be unlocked by accomplishing various things, such as having sex with specific persons or accomplishing specific deeds, so be cautious with what you spend your points on. Perks can be gained the same way as skills.]**

 **[Tutorial, part six: Bingo Book]**

 **[The Bingo Book features targets that will give you additional rewards for scoring with them. Each target will have a page devoted to them, which will contain basic information as well as estimated difficulty level to become intimate with them. As you become closer with the target, additional information might be unlocked.]**

 **[Tutorial, part seven: Achievements]**

 **[Basically what it sounds like, by doing certain thing or achieving certain goals, you will get an achievement that will give you a reward, commonly attribute or skill points, but can vary.]**

[ **Tutorial, part eight: Menu]**

 **[This was just a brief overview of the system, more information will be available at request. Part two to seven each have their own 'Page' with information for easy overview. Make sure to familiarize yourself with them as soon as possible.]**

 **[As mentioned earlier, the system has entirely integrated and will as such respond to your mental commands, no need to speak out loud or make gestures. It is also undetectable to everyone except yourself.]**

 **[Basically, to access previously mentioned sections, you only need to will it.]**

 **[As a final note, do not attempt to tell anyone about the system. The system WILL punish you for doing that, and most likely stop the attempt anyway.**

 **Good luck –** _ **The System**_ **]**

With the disappearance of the window, Naruto felt whatever was restraining his body fade away and he could freely move again. A new window appeared briefly, before it faded away.

 **[Quest: Tutorial Complete!]**

 **[Claim your reward in the Quest Menu!]**

He laid there in silence for a moment, trying to take in and understand his new reality. After a while he did the mental equivalent of a shrug and decided that whatever this surreal situation actually meant for him, it could wait until after he had gotten something to eat.

Then he went into the kitchen, rummaging through his cupboards for a cup of instant-ramen. While waiting for the water to boil, he decided that he might as well start to look into whatever it was that had happened to him. Remembering the last window that announced the completion of a quest, he figured that it was as good a place to start as any. So with a mental call of 'Quests', he watched as a new screen appeared.

Now that he had control over his body again and whatever happened to him was still clearly in effect, he figured he might as well try dispelling it. Not that it fit what he knew about genjutsu anyway.

Taking a knife from his kitchen drawer, he lightly sliced open his palm, ignoring the sting of the cut while keeping an eye on the patiently waiting window. Not noticing any change, he absentmindedly washed and dried his hand, used to minor wounds like this healing within seconds.

Finally, he acknowledged the window. It was a simple design, basically just a list with ongoing quests. It was empty except for the 'Tutorial' quest, which had a 'Complete' tag as well as a 'Claim reward' button next to it. Mentally pressing the claim reward button, a new window appeared.

 **[Quest: Tutorial Complete]**

 **[Reward: +5 attrib** **ute points** **(AP) to each mental attribute (x2 from bonus), +50 skill points (SP) (x2 from bonus), +50** **SP** **to 'Seduction' skill (x2 from bonus), additional bonus: +1 perk point]**

As the reward window disappeared, he saw a new button named 'History' appear on the quest menu. After pausing for a moment, almost expecting a new window to appear, he pressed the button and saw that the tutorial quest was there. Figuring that was the end of it (and noticing that the water still wasn't hot enough) he decided to move on.

After mulling it over, he decided to start out with the 'Status' page. It was as good a place to start as any considering how little he knew about all this.

[ **Status]**

 **[Physical: 139**

 **Strength: 8 (10-20%)**

 **Vitality: 123 (154-20%)**

 **Dexterity: 8 (10-20%)**

 **Mental: 60**

 **Intelligence: 20**

 **Perception: 20**

 **Charm: 20**

 **Attribute points: 0**

 **Chakra density: x1.5**

 **Chakra reserves: x1.5**

 **Chakra control: Atrocious**

 **Conditions:** **Malnutrition]**

Looking over the status page, he was stunned at just how uneven his attributes were, as well as the additions at the bottom. It was unexpected, since the tutorial said he would start with 10 points in each attribute.

' _Those were not mentioned in the tutorial._ ' he thought while mentally wishing for more information regarding the additions at the bottom. Unsurprisingly, it was soon granted.

[ **Chakra density]**

 **[How potent your chakra is. Low density makes it easy to control but decreases its effect and recovery rate. In comparison, high density makes it harder to control, but increases its effect and recovery rate. ]**

 **[Chakra reserves]**

 **[The amount of chakra you have. The larger your reserves, the harder they are to control.]**

 **[Chakra control]**

 **[Estimates your skill in controlling chakra. No exact number is possible due to the varied nature. Do you wish for a more indepth reasoning?]**

' _Yes, I do.'_

 **[Chakra]**

 **[The amount of chakra and control over said that you have is based on the amount of physical and mental stats you have. The physical contributes more toward your reserves and mental more towards control, but they both affect everything regarding chakra. If your status is heavily skewed towards one or the other it will negatively affect you. ]**

 **[In your case, where you are heavily skewed towards the physical side, you will find your chakra almost uncontrollable and most intricate jutsu hard to use because of the lack of control. It will also be hard to increase your control and impossible to perfect it. Genjutsu is much more challenging to perform.]**

 **[If heavily skewed towards mental attributes, you will quickly find it hard to increase your reserves, but your control is unaffected and easier to improve. You will find it a lot harder to use elemental ninjutsu due to them being very dependant on the physical portion of your chakra.]**

 **[Balance between the two sides is the best option.]**

 **[Conditions]**

 **[Positive or negative status effects, the later is a lot more common. Some examples are Malnutrition, Crippled and Drunk.]**

 _'Hmm...but where does the increase in vitality and the increased density of my chakra come from, something related to the kyuubi perhaps?_

[ **Vitality: +10 base,+60 from perks, x2,2 from perks.**

 **Chakra density:1.5 from perks, chakra reserves: 1.5 from perks]**

 _'Guess I will know when I get there. Either way, it's gonna be a long time before I get anywhere close to balance. Unless attribute points are a lot easier to get than I suspect. Now then, Malnutrition huh? What's that about?'_

 **[Condition: Malnutrition]**

 **[Decreased state of health due to a lack of good variation in food, resulting in a lack of nutrients. This leads to a weaker body and a stunted growth.]**

 **[Due to your heritage and status as a jinchuuriki, container of a tailed beast, it is possible to correct this condition with no lasting damages.]**

 **[Quest: 'Eat your greens!' has been generated!]**

 **Type: General, single**

 **You have apparently not been eating a good diet. Find out what you did wrong and correct this. Eat a good diet for 30 days to remove condition and complete the quest. Breaking the diet will cost you.**

 **Progress: 0/30 days**

 **Reward: Removal of condition: 'Malnutrition', +3 to all physical attributes.**

 **[Accept: Yes/No]**

 _'Well, that one is a no-brainer.'_ he thought while accepting the quest.

 _'Hmm, still have questions about some of this, but I guess I will figure it out later. Thought perks seem kinda important, I think it would be best to take a look at that now. Perks.'_

 **[Perks]**

 **Perk Points: 1**

 **Acquired:**

 **[** **Jinchuuriki]**

 **Prerequisite: Containing a tailed beast.**

 **Reward: +50 AP to Vitality, +1 Vitality modifier, +0.5 Chakra reserves modifier, minor regeneration**

 **[** **Uzumaki bloodline (diluted)]**

 **Prerequisite: Being a descendant of an Uzumaki, but sadly your connection to the bloodline is weak.**

 **Reward: +10 AP to Vitality, +0.2 Vitality modifier, +100 SP to Fuuinjutsu skill, +0.5 Chakra density modifier**

 **Available:**

 **...**

 _'Jinchuuriki? What does that mean?_

 **[Jinchuuriki – title given to the human containers of tailed beasts]**

' _Huh, that was kinda obvious in hindsight. The next one is Uzumaki bloodline, huh.'_ When comprehension of what he actually read hit him, he was shocked and confused.

 _'I'm an actual descendant of the Uzumaki clan? Didn't hokage-jiji say that he granted me that name to honour Konoha's dead ally because he didn't know my real parents? First the kyuubi and now this, just how many lies have he told me over the years. Does he actually know who my parents are?!'_ he fumed while itching to march over to the hokage tower and give the old man a piece of his mind (while the child in him that trusted his adopted grandpa and just wanted an explanation), but he ruthlessly sat on that impulse. He knew that he had no way of explaining why he was so certain of it all of a sudden while keeping his new powers a secret.

The logical part of him also wondered how much of a facade his gramps kept towards him, did he actually care about him or was it just a way for him to control the village 'jinchuuriki'? Either way, whatever intention he had towards sharing the knowledge of his powers to his gramps died right then and there which also included his only other option, Iruka-sensei. He held no illusion that Iruka-sensei would withhold this information from the hokage if told. No, Naruto was on his own regarding this, which was just as well if he considered the threat from 'The System'.

With that, he moved on to available perks. It was a short list, which was not surprising since he had just started.

 **Available perks:**

 **[** **Uzumaki bloodline (upgrade)]**

 **Prerequisite: Being a descendant of an Uzumaki.**

 **Reward: +40 AP to vitality, +0.5 vitality modifier, +200 SP to Fuuinjutsu skill & Fuuinjutsu ANBU-rank unlocked, +1 chakra density modifier, minor regeneration, physical changes (over time)**

 **Cost: 1 perk point**

 **#Note that a perk upgrade replace the inferior version, they do not stack.**

 **[** **Nine-tails jinchuuriki (upgrade)]**

 **Prerequisite: Containing the nine-tails.**

 **Reward: +50 AP to Vitality, +1 Vitality modifier, +0.5 Chakra reserves modifier, regeneration, negative emotion sensing**

 **Cost: 1 perk point**

 **[** **Fortress]**

 **Prerequisite: Having over 150 vitality.**

 **Reward: +1 Chakra reserves modifier, minor regeneration**

 **Cost: 1 perk point**

Naruto barely managed to stop himself from picking the upgrade of 'Uzumaki bloodline' without thinking. He had always wanted to know about his family and knowing that he was a member of an actual clan, thought it was supposedly extinct, made him want to be closer to it. He was also overcome with a desire to find out about his parents and their connection to the Uzumaki clan. The system responded to his feelings with new quests.

 **[Quest: 'Heritage: Father' has been generated]**

 **Type: General, single**

 **You have found a clue to the identity of at least one of your parents, now you want to find out who your father was. Find out his identity.**

 **Reward: Unknown**

 **Accept: Yes/No**

 **[Quest: 'Heritage: Mother' has been generated]**

 **Type: General, single**

 **You have found a clue to the identity of at least one of your parents, now you want to find out who your mother was. Find out her identity.**

 **Reward: Unknown**

 **Accept: Yes/No**

Naruto didn't hesitate and resolutely accepted the quests, resolving to do everything he could to figure out whom his parents were.

When he was deciding what to do about the perks, he hesitated for a moment before picking 'Uzumaki bloodline (upgrade)'. Even if he disregarded his feelings regarding it, it seemed to be the best perk amongst the ones he had available.

 **[Perk 'Uzumaki bloodline' acquired!]**

 **[Perk 'Uzumaki bloodline limit: Adamantine sealing chains' unlocked!]**

 **[Perk 'Uzumaki bloodline limit: Kagura shingan' unlocked!]**

 **[Perk 'Uzumaki bloodline limit: Chakra healing' unlocked!]**

Naruto waited expectantly for something else to happen, but nothing more seemed to occur.

 _'Guess I can't expect to suddenly feel more powerful.'_ he thought wryly, with an uncommon smirk on his face. What he didn't know was that his chakra and physiology had indeed changed, he just wasn't intune or skilled enough to notice it. In addition, the changes to his features would only appear over time, such as him gaining the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan.

' _Now then, it seems that my clan had some abilities of their own. I don't remember ever reading about any of those thought. But most of the history of my clan had been edited out when they "updated" the textbooks the year before mine. Not that it would have mattered considering the special version of the textbooks and handouts that I got.'_ Noticing that the water was hot, he poured it into the cup of instant ramen and set the timer. Now he just needed to wait another 3 min, and then breakfast would be ready.

 _'Anyway, let's take a look.'_

 **[Uzumaki bloodline limit: Adamantine sealing chains]**

 **Prerequisite: 'Uzumaki bloodline' perk**

 **Reward: Unlocks the ability to use the adamantine sealing chains of the Uzumaki. They are chakra constructs that possess extreme hardness, and possibly special abilities, depending on the chakra used to create them. Strong Uzumakis has even been able to subdue tailed beast with them.**

 **Cost: 3 perk points**

 **[Uzumaki bloodline limit: Kagura shingan]**

 **Prerequisite: 'Uzumaki bloodline' perk**

 **Reward: Unlocks the ability to use the sensor ability, Kagura Shingan. It allows the user to open their minds eye and** **perceive** **individual chakra over great distance. By monitoring fluctuations in the targets chakra, it is possible to predict actions, spot genjutsu and detect lies.**

 **Cost: 3 perk points**

 **[** **Uzumaki bloodline limit: Chakra healing]**

 **Prerequisite: 'Uzumaki bloodline' perk**

 **Reward: Unlocks the ability to use the chakra healing of the Uzumaki. By having a wounded person bite the user, even if it is the user themselves, it will drain the users chakra to rapidly heal even grievous wounds. Can cause death if used past limit.**

 **Cost: 2 perk points**

 _'...Damn, those sound awesome! Guess I'm gonna be saving perk points to afford those. Thought it is tempting to get the upgrade to 'jinchuuriki' first, it sounds like it has a sensory_ _ability_ _too...Thought considering how the village treat me, I'm not sure I want to be able to sense their negative emotions.'_

 _'Hell, the ninja of the village doesn't seem to be any better than the civilians in that regard. I lost count of the number of punishments I_ _received_ _for no reason at all. I will admit I deserved some of them, but nowhere close to the actual amount I got. All those punishments came back to bite them tho, I would never have found the old textbooks if they hadn't made me clean basically every single room in the academy at least once. One man's trash is another man's treasure indeed. I would never have come even close to graduating if those books hadn't made me realise how much they were screwing me over.'_

While Naruto might have portrayed himself as the dead last and class clown, in truth he should be in the middle, or possibly slightly higher in the class rankings. He had learned early on that standing out in any positive way was met with harsh punishment, so he did his best to downplay and hide his abilities.

It had been slow progress until Iruka had joined, having a teacher that didn't actively sabotage his education had really helped, but Iruka's fairness had prevented him from focusing too much on Naruto. Mizuki had done quite a bit of damage tho, since Mizuki didn't sabotage him by ignoring or hindering him, but by teaching him the wrong information while keeping up a jovial attitude. As luck would have it, Naruto hadn't actually had a lot of contact with him since Iruka had taken care of Naruto most of the time, leaving Mizuki without a good reason to "teach" him.

The most significant damage was to his taijutsu, where Mizuki had been responsible for the boys and Iruka for the girls. Ever since the incident with Mizuki, he had done his best to correct his taijutsu with the help from the...appropriated...textbooks he found. It was still a work in progress, to say the least.

' _Brrrring!'_ Quickly turning of the timer, he eagerly began to stuff himself with ramen. He truly loved ramen, because of the Ichirakus. That bowl of ramen the old man and his daughter had given him after he had been thrown out of the orphanage and starved for a couple of days had carved its and their place into his heart.

In fact, he had quite the crush on Ayame, but he didn't want to ruin one of the few truly good things in his life, so he had hid it while playing up his interest in Sakura. While at one point he had an actual crush on Sakura, though small in comparison to the one he had on Ayame, it had slowly died after she became a Sasuke-fangirl. He still held out some hope for her, but his interest wasn't anywhere close to what he portrayed it as.

' _But if this game thing is supposed to help me win over the ladies, maybe I should try to finally approach Ayame-neechan. I will have to be careful though, I really don't want to ruin what I have with her and her pops.'_ he thought nervously. With that thought he finished up the last of the ramen, leaving him with the decision about what to do next. While he was tempted to just blow off the rest of the stuff with the game and do it later, he couldn't help but feel curious about the rest of the stuff.

Overcome with said curiosity, he decided that he wanted a look at his 'targets', so he picked the 'Bingo Book' next.

What appeared before him was a bit depressing. It featured only 4 targets, which spoke louder than words about his social life.

 **[Bingo Book]**

 **Targets:**

 **Haruno Sakura ******

 **Hyuuga Hinata ***

 **Ichiraku Ayame ****

 **Tenten *****

 **Yamanaka Ino *****

 **#Note: The number of stars (*) indicates the estimated difficulty, with increasing numbers denoting increasing difficulty.**

 _'...Huh? I kinda expected Sakura-chan's, Ino's and Ayame's, but why is Hinata the easiest one? And I believe Tenten was that weapon fanatic in the year before this one? But Hinata's difficulty is lower than Ayame's, and I know her really well...'_ Curious about the reason for Hinata to be considered such an easy target, he opens her bingo book page.

 **[Hyuuga Hinata]**

 **Military rank: Genin of Konoha**

 **Occupation: Ninja**

 **Title: Hyuuga Heiress**

 **Her impression: Deep admiration and longing. You once protected her from bullies and gave her a parting gift, which is to this day one of her most treasured possessions.**

 _'...Did that happen?'_ Naruto thought with squinted eyes and a tilted head. After a few minutes of trying to remember, he managed to get a few flashes. A crying Hinata as a child, him fighting a few boys, a torn red scarf and Hinata smiling at him as he left. He couldn't quite remember the particulars, but he got enough to have a general idea, and that it had probably left a deep impression on Hinata.

It was kinda embarrassing, and humbling, to realise that she had probably liked him for a long time and he merely thought of her as that weird and quiet girl that kept fainting. In hindsight, she probably got overly excited and anxious whenever he payed attention to her and that caused her to blackout. It did cause some problems though. How was he supposed to approach her if she couldn't handle it?

After pondering it for a while and discarding a few ideas, he figured he would shelve it for later. He instead decided to open up Ayame's page.

 **[Ichiraku Ayame]**

 **Military rank: Civilian of Konoha**

 **Occupation: Waitress/assistant chef**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Her impression: Fondness and love. Having grown up with you, she has seen your highs and lows. She cares deeply for you, thought at the moment it is** **mostly** **familial love.**

 _'So at least I know it's not out of pity that she cares for me.'_ Naruto thought while having one of his rare, true smiles on his face. It warmed his heart to see that Ayame genuinely cared for him. And seeing a hint towards another kind of love excited him. Considering the emphasis on "mostly", he figured that she had at least had a few thought about deepening their relationship.

Ayame was a lot easier to plan for, but with higher risk, though they had lowered immensely with that last hint. He figured that he could use his need to better his diet to get closer to her. But the actions he could take would be limited if they met at the ramen stand, it would be better if he could get some alone time with her without any interruptions. That basically left his home as an option.

Taking a look around his home and actually examining it, he realised that she would not be impressed. Just within sight there was leftover cups from instant ramen, dirty dishes in the sink and several pieces of clothes lying around. He could see stains on the kitchen counter and dust in the corners.

 _'...Yeah, this definitely won't do. If I'm actually gonna start bringing people over, especially girls, I can't leave it like this.'_ His thought process was interrupted by a new window appearing.

 **[Quest: 'Homely House' has been generated!]**

 **Type: General, Continuous**

 **No one wants to live in a trash heap, least of all if they are gonna have guests. Clean up and repair your house/apartment as needed. By keeping it up over time, you will rec** **ei** **ve a reward.**

 **Progress: 0/7 days**

 **Reward: 1 charm attribute point, 5 'Cleaning' skill points**

 **#Note: By increasing the quality of your home, for example by buying a better and/or larger home, the quest reward can be upgraded.**

 _'...Nice. That should be a nice incentive if nothing else. And probably make a note about getting a new place. There really isn't a lot to do about this place. Maybe I should try to buy the floors below mine?...No, the building itself isn't really in the best condition, but not like I had a lot of options before I became a ninja. The more I think about it, the more important it seems. Definitely something to look into when I get some money saved up.'_

*Sigh*

 _'Considering the pay I got from the D-ranks so far, it's gonna take a long time. Maybe I can earn money some other way? Also worth looking into, considering I have shadow clones for manual labour.'_

 _'Anyway, this is a problem for later, might as well try to finish going through all this so I can get on with my life. Luckily, Kakashi-sensei gave us a day off.'_ And with that thought, he moved on to Sakura's page.

 **[Haruno Sakura]**

 **Military rank: Genin of Konoha**

 **Occupation: Ninja**

 **Title: Kunoichi of the year**

 **Her impression: An annoyance and a hindrance. She views you as a hindrance to her relationship with Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Ouch" Naruto said while wincing at Sakura's opinion on him, thought sadly he honestly wasn't all that surprised. Since he had already graduated and become a ninja, he really didn't need to act as over the top and play up his crush on Sakura, but he had prior to this kinda just gone along with the usual pattern. If asked, he couldn't really say why, but it was probably a habit at this point.

No matter how he thought about it, there really wasn't a way to do much about her at the moment, he was probably better of backing down and slowly change her opinion about him. Shaking his head, he quickly moved on to Ino.

 **[Yamanaka Ino]**

 **Military rank: Genin of Konoha**

 **Occupation: Ninja**

 **Title: Yamanaka Heiress**

 **Her impression: Loudmouthed braggart. Do not particularly know or care about you.**

 _'...Damn, this system-thing sure is blunt. I can't honestly say it's wrong thought. I never really interacted directly with her in the academy. I have no idea how to approach her right now, I will just focus on Ayame-neechan and Hinata-chan for now.'_

Naruto didn't notice, but he had already been changed by the system. He wasn't even considering a monogamous relationship at this point.

 _'Oh right, Tenten.'_

 **[Tenten]**

 **Military rank: Genin of Konoha**

 **Occupation: Ninja**

 **Title: Weapon-mistress in training**

 **Her impression: Loudmouthed braggart. Do not particularly know or care about you. Barely remembers you.**

 _'Yeah, that sounds about right. I mean, I wasn't particularly close with her so this isn't a surprise.'_

 _'Hmm, judging by the tutorial, there are skills and achievements left. Skills seems the most interesting, but will probably involve a lot of decision making. Better get achievements done first.'_

 **[Achievements]**

 **[...]**

And what greeted him was an empty window. After staring at it for a moment, a new one appeared.

 **[The game does not have the capacity to judge achievements accomplished before entrance into the game. As a consolation prize, you will unlock an achievement by participating in the game.]**

 **[Achievement: 'Gamer (adult version)' unlocked!]**

 **You have become the Gamer!**

 **Reward: +200** **SP** **, +1 perk point (PP)**

 _'...I don't know what I was expecting, but I'm quite certain that it was not that.'_

After dismissing the window, he could now see the achievement in the main 'Achievement' page. There really wasn't much else to do so he decided to move on to skills.

 **[Skills]**

 **Acquired**

 **Fuuinjutsu: lvl 75, Jounin**

 **Seduction: lvl 46, Chuunin**

 **Available:**

 **...**

 _'...Damn.'_

If the achievement section was scarce, then the skill section was packed. There was a huge amount of skills available and they varied a lot. There was skills for cooking, cleaning, sneaking, trapping, weapons etc. Seeing the mess of skills, sorted alphabetically for whatever reason, Naruto could feel the sweat start beading on his forehead. Luckily, the system seemed to realise the problem and the window renewed itself with a new listing in place. It was still alphabetical, but it was categorized now.

There was still a lot of categories and skills, but it was less overwhelming now. First he decided to check the skills he had already. While he knew what fuuinjutsu and seduction meant, he was not sure that was exactly the same thing the system meant.

 **[Fuuinjutsu]**

 **The use of inscribed symbols to achieve a** **variety** **of effects. For example storage scrolls and explosive notes. The uses are almost unlimited and are by many knowledgeable in the art seen as the strongest, but also the most complicated, ninja art. You can achieve almost anything with the right skill and knowledge.**

 **Tip: Fuuinjutsu is an extremely precise art and thus your penmanship needs to be of high quality. It is recommended that you spend some points in the skill 'Literacy' to improve faster.**

 _'Well, if I wasn't gonna study it because of it being a speciality of my clan, I'm definitely gonna study it now. I do have 300 points, so I guess I can afford to spend some of them on 'Literacy'. Now then, seduction.'_

 **[Seduction]**

 **The art of seducing someone.**

 **Note: In your case, leveling it up will improve your instincts for seducing your targets. You will be better able to get a 'feel' for getting closer to targets. As with other skills, you still need to practise it to improve, but as with most social skills, socializing in general can be considered practise. Synergises with the social skill Persuasion.**

 _'So, considering the emphasis the game has, an important skill. Should I increase it more? ...No, better look through other options first.'_

"...Sigh, this is gonna take a while."

-30 minutes later-

After much considerations, he had decided to spend the 294 of the 300 points he had on:

 **Ninja arts**

 **Fuuinjutsu: lvl 75, Jounin (0 points spent)**

 **Genjutsu: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Ninjutsu: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Taijutsu: lvl 31, chuunin (53 points spent)**

 **Throwing weapons: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Social skills**

 **Coordination: lvl 31, chuunin (53 points spent)**

 **Mentoring: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Negotiation: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Persuasion: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Intimate skills**

 **Foreplay: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Seduction: lvl 61, Jounin (44 points spent)**

 **Sexual arts: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Rogue skills**

 **Lockpicking: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Stealth: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Miscellaneous**

 **Cooking: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 **Literacy: lvl 11, Genin (12 points spent)**

 _'...Finally, I'm done. That sucked...a lot. But at least it's over now, and I got a good idea what to do next time.'_

 _'Can't say I'm too happy with how I needed to spend my points though. The game will obviously have a lot of focus on sex, which means social skills. It was really tempting to just dump all points into my ninja skills, but no matter what my classmates might think, I'm not that much of an idiot. I couldn't really afford to not put points into taijutsu though.'_ Since he had finished going through the game stuff, for now at least, it was now time to decide what to do today.

 _'I suppose I should get started on the quests, especially the one about malnutrition, but I should also get the cleaning one started today. The sooner I start the faster I will get the weekly reward, even if the reward is a bit low. Luckily I know the perfect jutsu for this.'_

And with that thought, Naruto stood up with a grin on his face and set his hands in a certain hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

AN: Here's a new story from me. I have no idea where this will go or if I'm even able to write lemons, but I decided that I might as well try. I have no idea when the next chapter will be ready. I was considering if I should hold this chapter until then, but decided against it. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. This story was inspired partially by "Hunterberserkerwolf"'s lemon game story, so go check that out if you haven't already.


	2. Chapter 2 - Quests Galore

AN: In case you didn't notice it, I'm being deliberately vague about the characters age. Personally I don't really care, it's fiction and their age has little to do with their development, both mental and physical. But I know that some can get hung up on it so I'm just gonna avoid the issue by not mentioning it at all. Feel free to imagine them as whatever age you want, canon or not.

Oh and I should mention, I'm nerfing the shadow clone. Not it's function, just the amount. Naruto being able to make hundreds/thousands right of the bat with his chakra control seems kinda ridiculous to what we have seen in comparison with others. In my story an average jounin can make 5 before getting tired. It requires jounin level reserves to learn. Naruto can manage 10 or so, with the reasoning being that having a higher chakra density makes it easier/cheaper to make shadow clones. That even distribution thing is up to user, there is a minimum cost, but otherwise the user control how much the clone gets.

Also that red tower is the administrative office for the hokage, not part of the academy as in canon.

I think another warning might be in order. If what I have written so far is any indication, this will be slow-paced, so if you want fast-paced stories, you might want to look elsewhere.

Review Response: Check last chapter of the early reviews.

Tufian: Yeah, could use that I guess.

thor94: Haven't decided, but Sakura is not an option before the chuunin exams at least. She's way too much of a fangirl atm. Unless I change my mind, writer's prerogative and all that.

And while I read all reviews, I won't answer all. Would take up too much of the chapter space.

Recap: Naruto joined the game and got an infodump. Gonna start questing now.

Version: 1 (15/01/19)

 **Chapter 2: Quests galore**

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

With those words and a few puffs of smoke, 4 clones appeared in Naruto's apartment. Naruto felt a brief moment of irritation at his poor control, since he had aimed for 3 clones, and vowed to work harder on improving it.

"Alright you guys, get to work on cleaning up the apartment. When you are done, you can dispel or not, but don't go outside." And with a synchronized "Yes boss!" from the clones, Naruto left his apartment.

He now had to choose whether to search for information on nutrition by himself or go directly to Ayame. It wasn't a hard choice.

 **[Quest: 'Cooking with Ayame' has been generated!]**

 **Type: Personal, Single**

 **You are in dire need of a proper diet and who better to help than your beloved Ayame-neechan. Convince Ayame to help you learn what to eat and how to prepare it.**

 **Reward: +10 SP to cooking, +1 AP to charm, Quest: 'Cooking with Ayame' converted into a continuous type.**

 _'Well, if that isn't a hint then I don't know what is.'_

[A few minutes later]

Landing lightly on the ground after roof jumping his way there, Naruto moved the curtains at the entrance to the side and stepped inside the ramen shop, 'Ichiraku Ramen'. He was immediately assaulted by the heavenly fragrance of perfectly cooked ramen and took a brief moment to just enjoy it. Shaking it off a moment later he sat on one of the counter seats and called out to the old man behind the counter.

"Yo, Teuchi-ojisan. Is Ayame-neechan in?"

"Good morning Naruto. No, she's out getting some ingredients that were running low after the early morning rush. She should be back soon, it's almost time to begin preparations for the lunch crowd after all. Why, did you need something from her?"

"Yeah, kinda. But if she's getting here soon I might as well wait, I will take a bowl of ramen in the meantime."

"Alright, one order of ramen coming up!"

While waiting for Ayame to get back, he began to ponder about training his ninja skills. Kakashi was apparently not gonna bother with anything but teamwork exercises, which was not helping considering that his basic skills were kinda lacking (not to mention that his so called teammates seemed to hate him). Kakashi had just given empty platitudes so far when asked about any other kind of training so that was probably a dead end. Should he keep practicing by himself? Maybe he should ask the Hokage for some tips.

"Alright, one serving of ramen. Enjoy!" Teuchi said while placing a steaming bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Oh, thanks a lot Teuchi-ojisan." While it was tempting to just gorge himself on the ramen as usual, he would still be waiting for Ayame when he finished so he decided to savour his bowl of ramen.

 _'While I'm sure jiji could give me some training tips, it feels kinda wrong to go to the hokage with something like this.'_ Naruto thought while mentally going over his alternatives. Then he hit upon an idea.

 _'Could I use this to get closer to my 'targets'? If I remember correctly, the Hyuuga clan is famous for their taijutsu, so I could probably use this to get closer to Hinata. If the system is correct, then she would be happy to accept. Ino and Sakura...is probably not a good idea, I don't really know Ino and neither is she good enough to teach anyone ninja skills. Same with Sakura really, though she has very good theoretical knowledge. But she would never agree, since according to the system, she hates me.'_

"Hmmm" He hummed while thinking _'Tenten? At the very least she would be good enough to teach weapon skills, but if I remember correctly she was kunoichi of the year for her graduation class. That combined with the year she has been a genin should mean that she has skills to teach at least. The problem is to get her to teach me. I have nothing to trade the teaching for. I will have to think about this, I guess I will try with Hinata first.'_

Making a decision, he decided to focus more on the food of the gods in front of him and idly think about a few ways to approach Hinata. Then the game made its presence known again.

 **[Quest: 'Hinata-sensei' has been generated!]**

 **Type: Personal, Single**

 **You are in need of a teacher to better correct your sabotaged taijutsu. Hinata comes from a clan of well known taijutsu users, and much more skilled in the art than yourself. Convince her to become your teacher in taijutsu!**

 **Reward: +1 AP to dexterity,** **+10 SP in taijutsu,** **'Hinata-sensei' becomes a continuous type quest.**

Naruto choked on his noodles.

[A few minutes later]

"Father, I'm back. Oh, Naruto, you're here? Couldn't resist having some of our ramen, huh." Ayame said with a smile.

Ayame was a young woman with long brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She has fair skin, black eyes and a beautiful smile on her lips. Ayame has a slender physique with a well-endowed chest, though it was hidden by the robe she wore, as well as a shapely rear. She wore her usual white waitress uniform, but with the addition of a brown backpack which was filled with packaged ingredients.

"Hi Ayame-neechan."

"Oh, welcome back Ayame. Put those things in the back then come back here. Naruto here was waiting for you actually." Teuchi said with grin on his face.

"Oh, is that so? I will be right back then." she answer with a surprised expression on her face while moving towards the back.

A short while later she reentered the shop without the backpack.

"Alright then Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, it was pointed out to me that I haven't been eating everything I should and that it would be bad if I kept that up, but I also don't know exactly what I need to eat. So I figured that I needed some help, and you were the first one that came to mind, Ayame-neechan. Would you mind coming over and teaching me how and what to cook?" Naruto said with an embarrassed look on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, of course not Naruto. Though since I'm helping out at the store during the days, I can only help in the evenings. You don't mind, do you father?" Ayame was quite surprised that Naruto was actually doing this. Both her father and herself had pointed out that he needed to eat more vegetables before, but he had stubbornly resisted until now. So hearing that he was actually gonna fix that bad habit there was no way that she wouldn't help him if she could.

"Of course not, it's a long time overdue that he learned to keep a healthy diet."

"That's great, thanks a lot Ayame-neechan! Are you free tonight, or is it too sudden?"

"Nah, tonight works fine for me. I'm guessing we are gonna need to get some ingredients since you probably only have instant ramen and something to drink, am I right?" One look at Naruto's face was all the answer that she needed.

"Thought so, then I will meet you at your home around six o'clock. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, sounds great!"

"Alright, I will see you later then since we are gonna be busy preparing for the lunch crowd now. Unless you want some more ramen now?"

"Nah, I already had a bowl and I need to get started on my training. I might have a day of from team stuff, but a ninja's training is never over." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

After saying farewell to them, Naruto left the ramen stand and contemplated on what to do now. He really wanted to go look for Hinata and try to make some progress with her and the quest he got. The problem was, he had no idea where she or her team were nor where they trained. And considering the size of the pole the average Hyuuga seemed to keep up their ass, he didn't think it was even remotely a good idea to visit her home. So that was out for now. What else could he do?

 _'Since I have a plan for taijutsu, what else should I try to get some instructions for? And where would I even go? Kakashi-sensei doesn't want to teach us for whatever reason, so that just leaves Iruka-sensei and Jiji.'_

 _'Hmm, Iruka-sensei is a chuunin and a teacher, so he should be able to help me with my control. And if I can't convince him to do it for free, maybe I can bribe him with holding back on pranking for a while longer. Maybe he has some cool ninjutsu to teach as well.'_ And with that thought he got a wide grin on his face. Noticing the glares and whispers, he jumped onto one of the rooftops nearby.

 _'Jiji is the strongest ninja in the village so I bet he has a lot he can teach, but he's pretty much chained down in his office all day so he probably can't teach me personally. But I can probably convince him to give me some books or scrolls at least. And he's also the only one I can think of that would know where to find books and scrolls on fuuinjutsu. Considering the amount of SPs I have in that skill as well as my heritage, there is no way I'm gonna ignore that.'_

 _'Now then, where do I go first, Iruka-sensei or Jiji?'_ Naruto was stumped for quite a while, weighting pros and cons against each other. That was the case until he was suddenly interrupted by a series of memories. Focusing on them, he got the impressions of one of his clones cleaning his apartment, then rapidly growing bored once running out of stuff to do. And as such, the clone decided to dispel rather than stand around in boredom.

 _'Who knew watching clones clean could be so boring? No, wait a second, that is not what's important about this. I get the memory when the clones dispel?! Why didn't I notice this before, and why didn't the scroll say anything about it?'_ Naruto felt quite confused about those points.

 _'Hmm, now that I think about it, I only used the clones once against Mizuki and that time I tried to fight with one as training. Both times were quite short and I was doing the same thing, so maybe that's why? If I'm correct about this, then that means I can use this to get several times more training in than normal and still get other things done! Either way, that means the possibilities are endless! '_ Naruto daydreamed for a moment of him standing over a defeated Sasuke while the Hokage handed over the hokage-hat to him with Ayame, Hinata and Sakura cheering for him in the background while Iruka watched over him with a proud expression on his face. After being lost in the dream for a few seconds, he visibly shakes his head to clear his mind.

 _'Anyway, I will make as many as I can for now. One will try to find Iruka-sensei, chances are that he's either at home or the academy_ (it is a rest day for students as well) _, and the rest will try to find Hinata-chan. I will go to jiji personally.'_ With that thought, he formed the hand sign for shadow clones.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" And with an accompanying puff of smoke, 9 clones appeared around him.

"Alright, you go to Iruka-sensei, the rest of you can search for Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while pointing at one of the clones.

With a cry of "Yes boss!", they dispersed. Naruto himself took off towards the Hokage tower.

A few minutes later

Before him stood the hokage tower, situated right below the hokage mountain. It was the main administrative building of the Hokage where he had his office and other related facilities. It was a large building, red in colour and round in shape. It stood several stories tall with a large symbol for fire on it.

As was custom for Naruto, he charged into the office of the Hokage without even giving the secretary outside a chance to protest. He knew from experience that if the Hokage was busy and couldn't meet him, one of the ANBU would stop him. And since none came forward now, it meant he was in the clear.

"Hi Jiji! Ready to hand over the hat yet?" Naruto said as he threw open the door and stepped into the office. It was an oval-shaped room with windows on the opposite side of the door that lead into the room. The walls were lined with cabinets and piles of books, scrolls and documents could be seen. In the center of the room was a broad desk with piles of paperwork on it.

At the other side of the desk sat the most powerful man in the village, the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was an aged man, with gray hair and wrinkles and a goatee. He wore the official uniform of a kage, the famous hat and a red kimono tied together with a white sash with a white haori over it. He had a pipe in his mouth, slowly puffing on its content, and watching his newest visitor with a kind expression on his face.

What Naruto didn't know was that moments before his entry, the Hokage could be seen enjoying the latest of his student's famous book series, 'Icha Icha Violence'. But he was not known as the 'God of Shinobi' for nothing. With speed far above Naruto's own, he had hid the book when he sensed the incoming interruption and took on a pose fitting for a man in his position.

"Good day, Naruto-kun. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Jiji, busy training so I can take that hat off your head."

"That sounds promising, I know that you can do it. Not to sound unwelcoming, but what brought you to my office? It's still a bit early for a lunch break in case you wanted to get some ramen."

"Nah, I just stopped by Ichiraku ramen so I'm fine on that point. I was just gonna ask you for some training tips. I bet you got a lot to give." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hoh, I can't fault you for reaching that conclusion, but why didn't you go to Kakashi-kun?"

"Kakashi-sensei just harps on and on about teamwork and never agrees to teach us anything else."

"Teamwork is very important Naruto. The reason Konoha is what it is today is because the will of fire, which emphasizes the bonds we have. You cannot have a forest with a single tree, no matter how big." The hokage said with a gentle expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah Jiji, I get it, but teamwork is not everything there is to being a shinobi. I need some personal skills as well. " Naruto said with an annoyed expression on his face.

The hokage couldn't fault him for that. And thinking about it he couldn't deny that Naruto would need to improve and grow stronger, especially if the rumours Jiraiya had found about a group of strong mercenaries inquiring about the jinchuurikis meant anything more sinister than mere information gathering. So he found himself contemplating Naruto's words.

"Hmm, I can't disagree with that either. And while usually it would be the team instructor requesting resources for training, in this case I guess I can make an exception." The Hokage said absentmindedly with a contemplating expression on his face while idly stroking his goatee.

"Alright then Naruto-kun, what kind of aid to you want?" Said the Hokage with a small smile.

"You're really gonna help? Awesome!" Naruto cheered and fist pumped. Calming down quickly before the hokage could take back his words, he continued.

"Well, I had already intended to ask Iruka-sensei about chakra control exercises, so I'm fine there. Maybe some ninjutsu? But what I really want is some fuuinjutsu instructions."

"Fuuinjutsu?" The hokage answer with a surprised and then questioning expression on his face. Hearing the unasked question, Naruto explained himself.

"Yeah, after finding out about the kyuubi and getting over the shock of it, I figured that I really wanted to know more about it. It is something powerful enough to imprison a tailed beast, and as someone containing one it just seemed like a good idea. The academy didn't mention much about it except the very basics so I don't know where to go to find out more about it." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head as if embarrassed.

The hokage took on a pensive expression and contemplated what he had heard. He was happy that Naruto had realized the issues with his control and was gonna ask for help with that. He also wouldn't mind providing him with a few scrolls on ninjutsu. Fuuinjutsu though...

Fuuinjutsu was not only a very complicated art, it was also very dangerous. While much of the danger could be avoided by using clones to test arrays, it was still dangerous if not taken seriously. That didn't mention the whole teaching a jinchuuriki sealing issue. But even so, Hiruzen trusted and believed in Naruto. He believed that Naruto could be trusted with it. That didn't mean he wouldn't take some protective measures.

Naruto waited in silence, knowing that interrupting the Hokage at this moment would possibly be detrimental to his chances. After what seemed like hours passed, but was actually less than a minute, the Hokage opened his mouth to speak.

"I do not mind handing out a few scrolls of low ranked but useful ninjutsu, but I will only hand out fuuinjutsu instructions if you follow my instructions. Do you understand?" He said with a stern expression on his face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Naruto answer with his own expression of seriousness, showing that he understood. The hokage gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Alright, I will hand over instructions of the basics of fuuinjutsu if you follow the stipulations I have. They are as follow."

"One, do not make any fuuinjutsu until you have passed the writing test that comes with the instructions. Using fuuinjutsu without sufficient handwriting is too dangerous."

"Two, do not activate an array personally that you haven't already tested with clones, multiple times if possible. The results cannot be predicted if there are errors in the array. While it's likely that it just wouldn't work and fizzle out, it can also do just about anything else."

"Three, do not attempt to experiment yet. Basic fuuinjutsu is not enough to do that safely."

"Four, do not attempt to get more instructions until I or a seal master has evaluated your progress and deemed you ready to advance to the next level. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Holding his stern expression for a moment longer, he finally relaxed and said.

"When you are done with the basics, come to me and I will test you. If you pass, I will give you access to more advanced material." With that said, the Hokage rose and moved to one of the cabinets. Searching it for a moment he withdrew a single paper from it. He then sat down again, wrote something on it and stamped it. Then he handed it to Naruto.

"This is an acquisition form for material from the shinobi archives. Take it there and give it to one of the caretakers, they will give you everything you need. If there's any problem, then come to me."

"Alright, thanks a lot Jiji. Just wait and I will be a master before you know." And with that Naruto grabbed the form. The moment he did though, he had to hide his surprise. Because at the moment he took the form, a now familiar blue window had appeared before him. Luckily it seems like the Hokage played of his surprise on something else rather than being suspicious about it.

Reacting to Naruto's irritation, the window disappeared and instead he got a feeling that there was something he could look at if he so wished, a notification of some kind. Figuring that it was the window that popped up, he decided to check it after he left the tower. He said farewell to the hokage and left the tower. As soon as he was in the isolation of a rooftop, he willed the notification to appear.

 **[Quest: 'Fuuinjutsu prodigy' has been generated!]**

 **Type: Personal, single**

 **You have managed to convince the sandaime Hokage to give you instructions for fuuinjutsu, but you still haven't learned it. Prove to the hokage that his decision wasn't just a good one, but an excellent one and master the material as quick as possible.**

 **Reward: Depends on time taken.**

 _'Hmm, in other words, get it done as quickly as possible. I guess I will go and get the stuff from the archives immediately and then call back the clones searching for Hinata-chan. But how? Maybe the clones get the memories as well? If so, I can make new clones and use them to do it. I should probably test it.'_ With that decided, he made two clones, took one to the side, made it pick something out in the street below then dispelled it. Then he returned to the clone and confirmed that it got the memories.

He then used the second clone to notify all clones searching for Hinata to meet up at home and to begin to practice their handwriting as soon as possible.

After a moment of thought, he made another clone and made it go buy a lot of writing material. Of course he had it use henge to buy it, there was after all a reason that he was so skilled at that jutsu. He had been able to avoid the obvious price gouging performed by most shops ever since he learned it. With that done, he turned towards his new destination and jumped away.

[Quite some time later]

If Naruto had thought that getting stuff out of the shinobi archive would be quick and easy, he would be terribly disappointed. It was neither quick or easy, requiring several different forms to get anywhere. Luckily the archivist didn't seem to care about him one way or the other and had simply done his job with an ease that spoke of his experience.

Opening the door to his home with a sigh, he was greeted by a sight that was very different from how he left it. While he could see that the clones had indeed done their job and cleaned up everywhere, it was nothing he could pay attention to what with the clones strewn out all over the room, practicing their handwriting. He was stunned for a moment, unsure of what to do. Looking through the pathway to his bedroom, he saw that there was a few in his bedroom as well. Realizing that his apartment was a bit too small for the mass studying he intended, he made the clones in the bedroom dispel.

Getting their memory and going through it for a moment, he quickly moved on and did a few tests to see if he noticed any difference. He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he thought there was one. Either way, he left the remaining clones to keep training and opened up the scroll he got from the archivist. It contained what as promised, which turned out to be a scroll with basic field ninjutsu, for example a small fire ninjutsu to light a campfire, a water ninjutsu to condense water out of the air, stuff like that, and a few scrolls and books with different titles related to fuuinjutsu. Some examples were 'Basic Fuuinjutsu Theory', 'Basic Fuuinjutsu Exercises', 'Fundamentals of Fuuinjutsu', 'How to decipher Fuuinjutsu'. Either way, seeing as he had several books and scrolls to read, he took one of the books and then made one clone for each of the rest.

[Some time later]

Naruto was quite engrossed in reading about fuuinjutsu when he was interrupted by the memories from the clone that went looking for Iruka. Going through the memories, he realized that the clone had found him at his desk in the teacher's lounge going over some paperwork of some kind. Iruka had been surprised, but happy to see him and had quickly agreed to teach him some control exercises.

He had told the clone that there was one control skill that was essential for genin to learn as quickly as possible, which was surface clinging. He then went on a spiel about the theory behind it, which went on for way longer than the clone thought it should have, which basically boiled down to, use your chakra on the body part in question and try to make it stick to the surface by will and imagination. After that the clone had spend some time practicing under the watch of Iruka and later by itself. It had dispelled itself when it ran low on chakra, not wanting to test out if the memory transfer worked when the clone ran out of chakra.

After processing the memories he contemplated what to do. After some consideration, he figured that it was time to dispel all the clones and make new ones with the added knowledge.

Dispelling all of them at once gave him a small headache, thought it quickly disappeared. He once again went over the progress he had made, then made 10 new clones, 4 for handwriting and 6 for fuuinjutsu, figuring that he would save the rest for the chakra control exercise. Moving to a training ground, he spent the rest of the time practicing his chakra control until he needed to get ready for Ayame.

AN: Thanks for all the support. It was kinda shocking just how much support I got for a sub 10k word story, but it sure was motivating.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lessons with Ayame

AN: My fashion sense is not up to this. First lime in this chapter. First lemon should be next chapter, probably.

 **Chapter 3 - Lessons with Ayame**

[Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto's apartment]

Naruto was tired, but content when he got back home after training his chakra control. Dispelling clones with hours of memories had been a bit disorientating, but definitely worth it. He had kept up the same training Iruka had showed him, running up a tree while marking his progress with a kunai, and while he still hadn't completed the training, he had gotten close to the top after dispelling his clones. He had left for home after making a new bunch of clones.

When he checked his status page his control had gone from **Atrocious** to merely **Bad**. It was an impressive improvement in his opinion, but he assumed it would get harder and harder to improve.

His progress was proof of concept if nothing else and Naruto felt better than ever about his chances to become the Hokage. He still had a long way to go, but he wasn't stumbling around as he had just yesterday. The game was truly life changing.

Opening the door and seeing the clones still on the tasks he set earlier, he told them to dispel after putting everything away, it wouldn't do to make a mess now.

With that done he took a shower and then laid down on his bed to go over what his clones had learned while he was out training. To his joy, he found that the game seemed to be true about the skill part as well. He still hadn't had any problems with fuuinjutsu theory, it all just seemed to make sense to him. While was still far from even being called a novice in the art it seemed like once he got his handwriting to pass the test, which was apparently made with fuuinjutsu, he would rapidly improve with experience.

Of course, he didn't know if that was just his inherent talent so to speak, but at least it wasn't gainsaying anything. At this point he really wanted the game to be real. His thoughts were interrupted at this point by a knock on his front door. Figuring it was Ayame arriving he went to open the door.

He was correct, Ayame stood before him. Ayame was not clad in her usual waitress outfit, but a rather cute blue blouse with a black jacket over it and a black knee-length skirt. Her brown hair was done in a high ponytail tied with a white ribbon and she had a pair of black shoes on her feet.

"Hi Ayame-neechan. Wow, you look even cuter than normal. Come in come in."

"Aww, thanks Naruto-kun." Ayame answer as she stepped forward, surprising him with a hug. While it wasn't unusual for her to hug him out of the blue, he still enjoyed it. This time though he hugged her back more tightly than usual, while also keeping the hug going for just a moment longer than he usually did.

He wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light or his imagination, but he thought he could make out a faint blush on her cheeks. Either way, she made no mention of his actions and the blush quickly disappeared as she stepped into his house.

"Alright, then let's first take stock of what you have at home. I sincerely doubt that you have everything we will need." And just as she predicted, he didn't have even close to what she deemed as necessary, not to mention those things that were just good to have. So they would go on a shopping trip.

She didn't comment when he used henge to take the appearance of a boy with long black hair, brown eyes and lighter skin colour with no whisker marks, she just smiled sadly and grabbed his hand. Giving it a squeeze, her smile changed into a happy one when he squeezed back and smiled at her.

And that was how they looked while shopping for food and cooking tools. Ayame would point out different tools and describe what they were used for or tell him the uses of different ingredients. Through it all they kept holding hands with each other. At one point they had to wander off to the side to allow Naruto to make a clone to carry their purchases home. He was lucky that he had saved up a decent amount of money from living frugally. But, it was still a big hit to his savings.

It took more than an hour, but in the end they got everything they would need. When they got back, it was with noticeable reluctance that they let go of each other's hand. Opening the door they saw the clone putting their purchases away. When it turned around noticed them entering, it nodded to it's creator, made a small bow to Ayame and dispersed into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto and Ayame looked at each other for a moment before quickly getting to work in the kitchen.

What Ayame had decided to start of with was a simple dish, stir fry vegetables. It was a simple dish with a lot of variety that didn't require a lot of skill while also taking little time, so she decided it was a good place to start. She explained to him what to do, how to do it and corrected him as necessary. It took roughly half an hour, but in the end, they had complete meal laid out before them. There might have been a few mishaps along the way, but under her careful watch they were rectified quickly.

They then sat down to try out the dish and see if it turned out as it should. And the result was good. It was in no way perfect or even excellent, but it was a good and tasty meal. The meal was spent with an amiable atmosphere where they talked about various topics. It was turning out to be an excellent night for the both of them. But all things had to end and soon it was time for Ayame to go home. She still needed to get up early in the morning.

Leaving a clone to clean up and put away the leftovers, Naruto escorted her home. And so they walked, hand in hand, towards her home. In comparison to the rest of the night, this was spent in content silence. When they got to her home, Naruto thanked her.

"Thanks a lot for tonight, Ayame-neechan. It was great and I learned a lot." Naruto said with a bashful grin on his face.

"It was my pleasure Naruto-kun, I had a great evening and it was a lot of fun teaching you. In fact, there is still a lot that I can teach you, so you better not believe that this was a one time thing. I'm not letting you get away that easily young man!" she said with a mock stern expression on her face, but her eyes betrayed her mirth.

"You really mean that? That's awesome! Thanks a lot Ayame-neechan!" And with those words Naruto, in a moment of excitement, stepped forward and gathered Ayame into a fierce hug. Feeling a sudden impulse, he leaned his head to the side and planted a kiss on her cheek. Holding it for a moment he then quickly withdrew and released her from the hug. Then with a grin on his face he gave her quick goodbye and told her he would see her tomorrow before rapidly leaving via the rooftop express. In his wake he left a blushing young woman holding her cheek in a daze.

[Konoha, Naruto's apartment]

As Naruto entered his apartment, he mentally called up the window he had been notified of when he said goodbye to Ayame.

 **[Quest: 'Cooking with Ayame' completed!]**

 **Reward: +10 SP to cooking, +1 AP to charm, quest updated!]**

 **[Quest: 'Cooking with Ayame' has been updated!]**

 **Type: Personal, Continuous**

 **You are in dire need of a proper diet and who better to help than your beloved Ayame-neechan. Ayame has agreed to keep teaching you the skill of cooking.**

 **Reward per lesson: +3 SP to Cooking until chuunin rank, then +2 until jounin rank, +1 AP to charm if Ayame enjoyed it (Current: 0, Max: 5) (A maximum of 5 points can be gained in total and you have gotten 0).**

 **Accept: Y/N**

 _'Success! Thought the rewards on the follow up quest is a bit low, but I guess I shouldn't have expected too much from basically getting a cooking lesson. Either way, I will happily accept it. After all, it's better than nothing.'_ And with those thoughts, he accepted the reward and the new quest. With that done, he looked around for the clone he left. The kitchen was already cleaned up again so he looked into his bedroom. He found the clone on his bed reading one of the fuuinjutsu books. He couldn't blame it, fuuinjutsu was quite interesting after all.

Either way, he guess it wouldn't hurt to get some more practise in. With that thought, he created another dozen clones, this time actually getting the amount he aimed for. He set half on studying the ninjutsu he got while the other half worked on improving his handwriting. He himself had the clone on the bed make room and laid down with a book of his own to read. And so passed the rest of the night for Uzumaki Naruto, with a brief interruption of his clones practising chakra control dispelling which he promptly replaced.

As he decided to turn in for the night a couple of hours later, he figured he might as well test if he got memories from clones when he was sleeping. So with that thought, he dispelled the current clones, made new ones and then went to sleep after setting his alarm, happy but exhausted by the events of the day.

[Morning of the next day]

Naruto woke up with a groan as the alarm clock rang. Turning it off, he took a moment to get his thoughts in order. He wondered if he had just had a really bizarre dream or if yesterday had actually happened. With a mental call he was proven correct, as the status window appeared.

[ **Status]**

 **Physical: 216**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Vitality: 200**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Mental: 61**

 **Intelligence: 20**

 **Perception: 20**

 **Charm: 21**

 **Attribute points: 0**

 **Chakra density: x2**

 **Chakra reserves: x1.5**

 **Chakra control: Below Average**

 **Conditions:** **Malnutrition**

 _'...So yesterday really happened. I still can't believe. I almost expected to wake up and realise it was a dream... Anyway, since it's apparently real, did I get the memories from the clones?'_ Focusing on his memories, he could remember what they had done, but it was a bit more muted than the usual memories he got.

 _'So it still works to some degree at least, but maybe the return is weaker if I'm not conscious when they dispel? But they are still there, so maybe not? ... I have no idea how to determine this. Guess I will just assume it works for now.'_ There really wasn't much else he could do about it, so he just moved on. Today he had team duties as were normal though so he would have to meet up with them later.

He still had half an hour before he would meet his team, and approximately 3 hours before Kakashi showed up. He couldn't help but wonder if he could get away with sending a clone. It wasn't like they did anything but sit around anyway. The biggest risk was getting hit by Sakura and as long as he avoided her no one was likely to know. And if something happened, he would know and could go there himself.

Action determined he made a clone to prepare breakfast. Ayame had briefly gone over what was a healthy breakfast so he knew what to prepare. After he had eaten and prepared for the day, he sent off a clone, with more than enough chakra to last through the day, to the meeting spot and contemplated on what to do next. After thinking about it he really didn't have much else planned other than team stuff nowadays, he figured that he might as well spend the day training as well. He could send a few clones to search for Hinata and keep track of time so he wasn't late to his lesson with Ayame, but that was all he really needed to do.

From his memories the clones seemed to have figured out surface walking on dry solid surfaces. If he remembered correctly, next was the surface walking on liquids, known as water walking. He made and set 10 clones on practising his handwriting and studying fuuinjutsu, he didn't want to try out the jutsus he got inside so he took those with him.

And so Naruto spent the day on the training. He managed to get down the very basics of water walking, though it was more like water standing for now. While he had initially had problems with the jutsus he got, he was shocked when he realised just how little chakra they required, the first successful attempt of the campfire jutsu was more along the lines of an offensive fire jutsu than something to light a campfire with. At least he had had the foresight to use clones rather than do it himself.

Since he hadn't got any memory surges other than the ones he dispelled himself, he assumed that everything was going fine elsewhere. The clones at home were still studying, the ones searching for Hinata still hadn't found her and his team had not realised his duplicity.

He himself had spent most of the day trying to improve his taijutsu, but had also switched to training the other things to avoid growing bored. For whatever reason it seemed like shadow clones had it a lot easier staying focused on one thing over longer periods of time. Something worked into the design maybe? Either way, it made his life a lot easier.

Either way, it was time to head home and prepare for Ayame. He made a new batch of clones and took off towards his home. Arriving home showed that he had been correct in his guess that the clones were still doing what they were ordered to. Dispelling them and taking the handwriting test after a few minutes of practise showed that he wasn't that far off from being ready to begin making use of his fuuinjutsu knowledge.

As he did yesterday, he sat down to read some fuuinjutsu theory after he had prepared to receive Ayame. While waiting he received the memories from his clone that had spent the day with his team. Nothing of note had happened the whole day. Kakashi was late as usual, Sakura basically drooled over Sasuke and Sasuke himself spent the day brooding. They had completed 2 D-ranks, which were so generic that even his game system just labeled them as D-rank mission with 1 AP and 3 SP reward for every 10 completed. They had painted a fence and walked a couple of dogs. To finish things off, they had done a few teamwork exercises. That wasn't how he had imagined his life as a ninja, but at least he didn't have to suffer in person.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. Looking at the time, he realised enough time had passed for Ayame to arrive, thought she was a little early. Opening the door revealed that it was Ayame that had arrived. Today she had a hint of makeup on and was clad in a white dress with red patterns on it. It showed off plenty of her nice and smooth skin while also giving him a hint of cleavage. It was held up by strings looping around the back of her neck and the dress ended at her knees. All in all, Naruto had to say he liked it. A lot.

"Welcome Ayame-neechan!"

Stepping forward and gathering her into a hug, he held her closely for a moment, then he stepped back while keeping his hands at her shoulders. Looking up and down her body quickly he complimented her.

"Wow, you look stunning in that. How am I supposed to focus on cooking with you looking like that?" He said, looking into her eyes while taking another half step back and letting his arms rest peacefully at his side.

"I'm sure you can handle it Naruto." She answered with a smirk. Then, in a move that surprised herself, she stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she strode into the room with a small shake of her hip when she saw Naruto turn his head as she walked past him.

That interaction set much of the tone for the rest of the evening. While Ayame still taught him the ways around the kitchen, it was now accompanied by small lingering touches as either of them complimented the other. While the first few was hesitant and a bit awkward, they got a lot more certain and comfortable as the night went on.

By the time their time together came to an end, both of them was quite excited. The walk back to Ayame's home was slower than the day before and this time they held hands with interlocked fingers. Ayame had a hint of a blush on her face while Naruto had a content smile on his face. But in the end, they reached their destination and both of them hesitated for a moment. It was Naruto who firmed up his resolve and decided to follow his instincts first.

He took a step forward, placed his hands lightly on either side of her hips and leaned in slowly for a kiss. Ayame was hesitant for a moment longer, but feeling his hands on her hips she firmed up her own resolve and leaned in herself while placing her hands on his hips in return. The kiss was awkward and brief, but neither was disappointed. After staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds afterwards, Naruto slowly withdrew his hands from her hips and took a slow step backwards.

Thanking her for the night, Naruto gave her a shy smile, which she returned with one of her own, before leaving in a daze, no doubt reminiscing about the kiss. Ayame wasn't much better as she lightly touched her lips, lost in thought, before she got a wide smile on her lips and stepped into the house, humming a small tune to herself.

[With Naruto]

Naruto moved in a daze towards his home. He absentmindedly entered and went towards his bed, bypassing the curious looking clone cleaning in the kitchen on his way there. Once there he managed to calm down enough to shake off the daze. It helped that he felt another notification from the game begging for attention. With a sigh, he called it forth. What he got wasn't one, but several.

 **[Achievement: 'First kiss!' unlocked!]**

 **Reward: +5 AP to charm, +15 SP to Foreplay, +15 SP, +1 perk point**

 **[Ayame Achievement: 'First kiss!' unlocked!]**

 **Reward: +2 AP to charm, +2 AP to dexterity, +5 SP to Foreplay, +5 SP to cooking**

 **[Continuous Quest: 'Cooking with Ayame' cleared!]**

 **Reward: +3 SP to cooking, +1 AP to charm**

The reminder made him blush again and get a goofy smile on his face. Sadly, he had been too nervous to really enjoy the kiss, but he vaguely remembered the sensation of her lips on his. Now he was really looking forward to tomorrow's lesson, hoping that she didn't regret the kiss either.

After taking a brief walk around Konoha, he returned home. Nothing notable happened for the rest of the evening, he spent it reading some fuuinjutsu theory as usual while refreshing the training clones as needed. He did decide thought that it was time to pay a visit to the library tomorrow, either in person or with a clone. He had found it relaxing and enjoyable to read when the subject was actually of interest rather than the dry history textbooks he was used to. He just hoped the staff had changed since last time he went there, otherwise he would have to disguise himself. When he had tried to enter a few years back he had been met with glares and abusive words, which had made him leave in a haste.

Either way, it would be nice to have some more books to read, and he didn't really have the money to buy more than a few and still have enough to live on.

And with that ended another day in the life of Uzumaki Naruto.

[Next day]

The following day actually featured a few differences from the last ones. For one, he actually found Hinata! He had found her close to the Hokage tower with her team, on their way to pick up another D-rank. He had made sure to keep himself at some distance so as not to spook her too much. Looking back at their time in the academy, he had realised that appearing close to her suddenly would likely lead to another fainting episode.

So he had just greeted the team and traded a few friendly barbs with Kiba before turning to Hinata. He had decided to just be straightforward and ask if she wanted to help him with his taijutsu, after a brief spiel about the laziness of Kakashi and just how horrible he had realised his taijutsu actually was. She had been quite embarrassed and had stuttered a lot, saying that she wasn't good enough to help.

But figuring out that it was just her self-doubt and embarrassment speaking, he had insisted while bringing up the skills she had shown in the academy, proclaiming that during training she was one of the best in class with taijutsu, though he didn't mention that she seemed to have trouble overcoming her shy and kind nature during actual sparing.

He had been quite surprised when her jounin-sensei, who introduced herself as Kurenai Yuhi, had actually encouraged her to accept! And she had actually given him a small smile and a nod when he had looked at her with a shocked expression. He couldn't know, but while Kurenai had initially let public opinion influence her own opinion against Naruto, it had later changed. It was after a talk with Mitarashi Anko that she had realised that letting someone else form her opinion for her was not a good idea, Anko's own situation being a prime example.

And so she figured that this could be good for both of them. Naruto could use another friend and considering his personality, he could probably help Hinata with her self-confidence. Faced with a two pronged attack, Hinata's defense had, to her own hidden joy, quickly crumpled and agreed to meet up and train together. She had more duties to attend to than Naruto did, so when she hesitantly asked if they could train in the morning due to her having clan training most evenings, Naruto readily agreed. The three genin was shocked, and thankful to their own jounin-sensei, when he mentioned just how late in the morning Kakashi actually met them.

So deciding to meet up the next morning in the usual training ground Naruto used, he bid them goodbye. Once out of sight, the Naruto clone dispelled to let the boss know of his progress.

The main body was happy to finally have some progress on that front, but was surprised to receive a new notification.

 **[A new target has been acquired!]**

 **[Kurenai Yuhi]**

 **Military rank: Jounin of Konoha**

 **Occupation: Ninja**

 **Title: Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha**

 **Her impression: Positive. She is impressed with how you have handled the hate and abuse from the village because she has gotten some understanding of it from a dear friend of her. She knows of her student's crush on you and takes that as another good sign of your character.**

This was the first time he got a target not from his age group. He hadn't actually thought all that much about it, but in hindsight it made sense that his targets was not just limited to those around his age. Though he was stumped on how to make any progress with her, their social status and rank difference was too big and he had no reason to seek her out. Her title did say **Genjutsu** **Mistress of Konoha** , maybe he could approach her for lessons on genjutsu? He decided to put that on hold for now, he had enough stuff to do at the moment.

The library visit had payed off. He couldn't say that the entirety of the staff had been welcoming, but it seemed like they were for once in the minority and had not made things difficult for him. It had been a novel experience and made him quite happy. He had picked out books on a variety of topics, ranging from factual to fictional books. There were books on anatomy, psychology, math, fantasy, romance and several other topics. The biggest reason for the diversity was that according to the fuuinjutsu books, high level seals would need more than just pure fuuinjutsu theory depending on the function of the seal.

The clerk had told him that due to his ninja rank he had a month to return them, afterwards the library would issue a D-rank mission for retrieval with the cost coming out of his pocket. Naruto wasn't worried about that, with the help of his clones, he doubted it would take even half that time to finish most of the books. He had also gotten some books on literacy, he had realised that he was gonna need to get better at reading and writing if he was gonna be able to grasp the higher levels of fuuinjutsu.

But the biggest find of the day was neither of those, it was a clone that had been searching for Hinata that had found something else instead. He had been searching the various training grounds when he had found a glowing symbol for shinobi on a log there. It was obviously something unnatural and after a quick try at genjutsu dispelling with no change, the clone approached the mark. Touching it, he got a notification from the game.

 **[Mission system unlocked!]**

 **The mission system allows the gamer to accept missions that will take place in a different dimension. While in the special dimension, no time will pass in the normal dimension and any wounds rec** **ei** **ved will not carry over to the main body. Even death do not carry over, but will demand a** **penalty** **from the user.**

 **The missions are ranked from D to S-rank like normal shinobi missions and the rewards will reflect that. The missions themselves has various objectives that must be accomplished within a specific time frame. At higher ranked missions, a failure will result in punishment.**

 **The missions will be unlocked as the gamer progress through life, so keep an eye out for the glowing shinobi symbol.**

 **The quests will be renewed after a cooldown period after each attempt. The higher the rank, the longer the cooldown is. If the mission failed, the cooldown is increased. Every mark only gives out missions of one rank, so if you find a mark with a C-rank mission, it will always give C-rank mission regardless how many times you do it. The mission itself will vary though.**

Absorbing the information, the clone turned to the actual mission notification.

 **[D-rank mission found!]**

 **Rank: D**

 **Cooldown: 24h**

 **Mission: Farming. Tile the whole field.**

 **Time limit: 12 hours**

 **Reward: 10 000 ryo, +1 AP to strength**

The clone's eye widened at the reward. It wasn't only status points, but actual money. He didn't know that the game could actually produce stuff like that. Was it possible that other things could be gotten as well, such as weapons or scrolls!? Either way, the boss needed to know about this. So with that, the clone hurriedly dispelled itself to inform the main body of its findings.

The main body had been just as shocked when it had found out and had hurriedly rushed to the mission in question. He was tight on money from the shopping trip with Ayame so replenishing some funds would be nice and he was also quite curious about how it all worked. Once he reached the mark in question, he made a clone to observe the process before accepting the mission.

As soon as he had accepted the mission, his surroundings blurred for a just moment, before clearing again. But he was no longer in the training ground he had previously been in. Instead he stood before a small farm surrounded by trees. Looking around in confusion for a few moment before reasserting himself, he suddenly noticed a mental prompt of some kind. After focusing on it, he suddenly got a sense of direction which pointed him at the farm. After a moment of contemplation, he figured it was some kinda a map that gave him direction to his mission objective.

As he approached the farm, he noticed that at the entrance to it stood an old man with grey hair. He had rough looking appearance and with a piece of farming equipment over his shoulder. When greeting him, the old man just went straight on to a mission briefing where he pointed out the field to be tiled, the tools to use and to get started as soon as possible. After a few attempt to interact more with the old man, which was only answered by prompts to get started on the field instead of lazing around, told him that he was probably just there to give context to the mission.

So grabbing the tools and making some clones, Naruto got started on the field. With the help of his clones, the job was done in just over an hour. As soon as he was done, the old man approached him and gave him the reward money and a brief word of thanks. After a window proclaiming his success, his clones suddenly dispelled and he was back in the training ground again before he knew it.

Naruto just stood there for a moment, trying to take in the abrupt end of it before being interrupted by the clone.

"Umm, boss? Everything okay?" the clone asked hesitantly. The boss had suddenly spaced out after touching the mark after all.

"... Yes, dispel and give me your point of view." Naruto was surprised that the clone had no idea what had happened. His clones had dispelled before his return after all.

 _'Did the clones not get the memories? Maybe the memory sharing doesn't work unless they are also in the mission? Either way, it doesn't matter as long as I personally do the quest, but who knows what would happen if a clone tried to do the quest and failed due to dispelling. Best not risk it for now, I only have one quest.'_

After getting the memories from the clone, he confirmed that the clone had not noticed anything. No memories from the clones dispelled in the mission, nor Naruto himself entering the mission.

The rest of the day was spent training as usual, but with some additional reading done, while one of his clones kept his team company. On another note, he had finally passed the handwriting test after he had dispelled the clones at home. He immediately sent out a bunch of clones to give fuuinjutsu a try before making the last preparations for another lesson from Ayame.

He was very excited for today's lesson, but was not sure how it would go. He had kissed her last night and she seemed to have enjoyed it, he didn't know for sure. After considering his options, he decided that if she seemed happy, he would go for a quick peck as a greeting.

When he heard a knock on his door even earlier than yesterday, he got a wide smile on his face. If that was Ayame, then that probably meant that she was looking forward to today's lesson as well. Filled with excitement, he opened the door.

On the other side was Ayame and she looked stunning. She had apparently put a bit more effort into her looks this night and Naruto was very appreciative of it. She had gone with a more seductive look this night, wearing a tight red spaghetti strap dress that hid nothing of her delectable curves while wearing a pair of heels that put a seductive sway in her gait. What really enhanced her beauty though was the look in her eyes and the smile on her face. Drinking in her appearance for the night, Naruto only had one thought on his mind at the moment.

 _'Definitely a kiss.'_ he thought with a smile on his face. As he stepped forward and greeted her with a hug, he once again put his hands on her hips afterwards. Looking into her face he could see the anticipation there, so he leaned forward and placed a slightly less awkward kiss on her lips. Ayame had clearly been anticipating it because she responded immediately with wrapping her arms around his neck and prolonging the kiss while lightly pressing her body against his.

While Naruto was surprised for a moment, he quickly responded by in turn wrapping his arms around her back and drawing her body closer against his. It was an incredible experience to both of them and both was clearly happy with the progression when they separated their lips from each other. Standing there, with their arms around each other, Ayame returned his greeting with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Good evening indeed, Naruto-kun" she said, before releasing him from her arms, prompting him to do the same, before sashaying into his home. Naruto closed the door behind them with a grin on his face.

[Later]

The evening just continued from there, filled with seductive moments and touches, a moment such as Ayame pressed tightly against his back, steering his arms while whispering into his ears what to do while cooking. But also romantic gestures such as simply interlocking their hands while waiting for the next step in the recipe.

It was a pleasant evening regardless, which ended up with the couple embracing each other on his bed, still fully clothed. Naruto laid at the bottom while Ayame was pressed against him, locked in a deep french-kiss. It was their first kiss involving tongues and while the first moments had been awkward, they had quickly improved with a lot of enthusiastic effort. He had his arms around her back, holding her steady in his grip while her hands explored his body.

Feeling his chiseled body under her hands, Ayame grew more and more excited. As she ground her crotch against his while vigorously squeezing his buttocks. He moaned into her mouth, making her release a drawn out one of her own.

As if on autopilot, Naruto's arms changed position in response, one moving to her head, tousling her hair as he caressed her lovely while simultaneously pressing her upper body against his. This made her full C-cup breasts press up against his torso, eliciting a deepening of her moan as his other hand traveled to her bottom, kneading her flesh firmly and pressing her crotch harder against his.

The roaming hands and grinding went on for minutes, with each of them caressing the others sex more than once. Naruto's pants laid on the floor, having been tossed away in a moment of frustration by Ayame when they got in the way one time too many. Naruto still had his boxers on, but they were far less obstructive.

After feeling her partners stiff length under her hand one time too many, she for the first time put her hand under his boxers and gave his cock another squeeze before shifting its position slightly. She then withdrew her hand before pressing her clit, wet from her arousal, against his impressive length and ground hard against it. This got them to separate from their latest kiss, instead clinging tightly to each other as Ayame rode hard against him.

The room was filled with moans as it didn't take long before Naruto released his load under his t-shirt-clad chest while moaning deeply. As if the pulsing rod under her was a trigger, just a few moments later, Ayame stifled her moan into his shoulder as she convulsed against him and utterly soaked her panties as she came hard against him.

They laid there, basking in the afterglow for a while, each with a content smile on there face. Ayame finally raised her head and looked into his for several seconds, before leaning in and giving a short, chaste kiss on his lips. She then laid her head on his chest, shifted into a more comfortable position before relaxing in his embrace.

[A while later]

After having laid there for a while, they had with great reluctance gotten up from their relaxed position. Realising that her clothes were not in any state to be worn in public, she had Naruto send a clone to her home with instructions to get her another set. Meanwhile she took a shower while he tidied up after them. She had been tempted to invite him into the shower with her, but they had gone far enough for one night. While she had a few moments of doubt, wondering if this was going too fast, she shook it off quickly. She knew that she wanted this and would see where it took her.

When the clone had gotten back with a change of clothes and they were both decent, they shared another deep kiss before leaving for her home. It was a similar atmosphere as the night before, with the same interlocked hands and smile on their faces, but it was still different. Maybe it was the way they looked at each other every once in a while or maybe it was that they were just slightly closer to each other. But the pair knew that while much stayed the same, even more had changed.

For some reason, when the time came to say goodbye, the pair was much less reluctant than before. With just a quick hug, a glance and a few words between them before their parting, there should have been a reluctance, but both couldn't help but feel content instead.

And so ended another night in the life of Uzumaki Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4 - Training with Hinata

AN: Alright, since I got a few comments about their ages even though I already mentioned it previously, I'm just gonna go ahead and estimate it around shippuden agewise. Developed, but not fully mature yet. Their character style will be as canon unless I write something else. Personally I imagine them as canon when writing normal scenes and as above when writing limes/lemons.

Anyway, the limes will continue for now. I realised while writing that Naruto/Ayame are not ready for it yet, so there will just be an escalation of foreplay and non-penetrative sex. I did warn you that this would be a slow story.

And sorry to everyone that wants this to be solo Ayame, this will be a harem story. This chapter will feature the start of Hinata's part, I haven't decided on the next girl yet. I will either keep it to Ayame and Hinata for a while or get started on Tenten/Ino. I fear everything will just get messy if I try to have too many girls developing at the same time though. I will try to give all the girls he gets in the harem some screen time, but I'm not an experienced writer so we will see how that goes.

I'm treating this story as a learning experience, so I have no idea when or where I'm gonna write myself into a corner. For now I have plenty of ideas, but you never know when you get stuck somewhere. Do not expect perfection, I'm sure I already have and will continue to make a lot of mistakes.

Finally, thanks for all the suggestions you gave me. I appreciate them and try to gather inspiration from them, whether I use them or not.

Chapter 4 - Training with Hinata

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he was met with an incessant alarm from his alarm clock, memories from clones that dispelled during the night and notifications from the system regarding last evening. Rising from bed with a groan, he slapped a hand over the alarm clock with practised ease, shutting it up in the process. As he laid there wondering if he could just go to sleep again, he realised that today he was going to train with Hinata, so that was out. He still had quite a bit of time, so he figured he could take his time and go through everything from yesterday.

With a tentative plan in mind, he rose from the bed and got ready for the day. He had a clone prepare breakfast while he got ready. As he did, he went through the memories from the clones. They had apparently spent most of the night, and the supplies they took, to make various basic types of fuuinjutsu. Surprisingly, they had actually got several types working with just a few tries, but had run out supplies before they could try all of them due to getting a bit overzealous with the basic exploding tags when they figured those out. On the plus side, Naruto now had a couple dozen basic exploding tags on hand, which he had to admit brought him more joy than it probably should have.

Thinking about joyous feelings had brought back memories of last night with Ayame, which provoked a perverted and goofy grin to appear on his face. He had not imagined that something like that would happen so soon, but there was no way he was going to complain. He spent the rest of the time getting ready lost in a combination of memories and daydreams about Ayame. It was safe to say, he was really looking forward to tonight!

In any case, since he was running low on supplies for fuuinjutsu, so he made a clone to go buy some more. The hokage had mentioned a couple of stores that he could get more supplies from so he would have the clone check them all out before deciding which one to patronize.

As he sat down to eat the breakfast prepared by the clone, he decided that it was time to get started on the messages from the system. He had to admit to actually being quite curious, despite ignoring them since yesterday. So with that thought he called forth the system notification while slowly consuming his food.

 **[Continuous Quest: 'Cooking with Ayame' cleared!]**

 **Reward: +3 SP to Cooking, +1 AP to Charm**

 _'Nothing surprising, next!'_

 **[Sexual encounter with Ayame!]**

 **Reward: +1 AP, +1 AP to Dexterity, +3 SP, +3 SP to Cooking**

Just the memory of it brought a wide smile to Naruto's face. After being lost in a very nice daydream for a moment, he shook it off and decided to ask for a clarification. It was neither a quest reward nor an achievement.

 **[Sexual encounters]**

 **Due to the nature of the game, you are rewarded for performing acts of intimacy. These are repeatable and the rewards will vary depending on the participants and their actions.**

 _'...So basically, have as much sex as possible? No way am I gonna argue with that!'_ Naruto thought with a perverted grin appearing on his face. After another brief moment of naughty thoughts, he grew serious again.

 _'Even the basic reward was good and it will probably increase if we have actual sex. Considering the time and effort needed in comparison to normal quests it would definitely be worth going for even if it wasn't so much fun! Anyway, on to the next one.'_

 **[Achievement: 'First sexual encounter' unlocked!]**

 **Reward: +5 AP to Dexterity, +5 AP to Charm, +10 SP to Persuasion, +10 SP to Foreplay, +10 SP to Seduction, +10 SP to Sexual Arts, +1 PP**

 **[Ayame Achievement: 'First sexual encounter' unlocked!]**

 **Reward: +2 AP to Dexterity, +2 AP to Charm, +5 SP to Persuasion, +5 SP to Foreplay, +5 SP to Seduction, +5 SP to Sexual Arts, +15 SP to Cooking, +1 PP**

 **[Ayame Achievement: 'First Orgasm' unlocked!]**

 **Reward: +5 AP to Dexterity, +5 SP to Foreplay, +15 SP to Sexual Arts**

Naruto's eyes widened at the generous reward and he was more determined than ever to increase the amount and variations of sexual encounters. When he was done going through all these messages, he would probably need to go over his status, skills and perks.

 **[Perk: 'Path of the Harem Master (Step 1)' unlocked!]**

Naruto might have been new to the game but he had already realised just how much of a game changer perks could be. And unless he remembered incorrectly, he knew what a harem was. So it was with great anticipation that he accessed the information about the new perk.

 **[Path of the Harem Master (Step 1)]**

 **Prerequisite: Have a sexual encounter, have more than 1 target**

 **Reward: People you have had sexual encounters with are less likely to seek sex with other people as long as your relationship do not** **deteriorate** **. They will try to subconsciously justify it if you flirt or are intimate with other people, but you will need to give them plenty of attention of their own to placate them. Note that the effect of this perk is based on the strength of your relationship. It has no effect unless you have a good relationship.**

 **Cost: 2 PP**

While Naruto felt a bit guilty about it, he still decided to buy it with little to no hesitation. It did seem a bit amoral to influence his lovers like that, but he managed to get placate his consciousness by telling himself that he would treat any lover he had with love and care, not just as a hole to stick his dick in. And it didn't seem like they would have a change in personality, just be more accepting of his actions with other people. The 'warning' at the end was actually helping his conscious a bit. If it depended on the strength of their feelings, then it would only come into effect once he was already close with someone. Naruto could live with that. When he bought it, a new window appeared.

 **[Perk: 'Path of the Harem Master (Step 1)' acquired!]**

 **[Perk: 'Path of the Harem Master (Step 2)' unlocked!]**

He couldn't honestly say that he was surprised about that one.

 **[Path of the Harem Master (Step 2)(upgrade)]**

 **Prerequisite: Have '** **Path of the Harem Master (Step 2)'**

 **Reward: People you have had sexual encounters with are unlikely to seek sex with other people as long as your relationship do not** **deteriorate** **. They will subconsciously justify it if you flirt or are intimate with others, but you still need to give them attention of their own to placate them. Targets will not be discouraged by your having other partners. There is less likely for there to be conflict within your harem. Note that the effect of this perk is based on the strength of your relationship. It has no effect unless you have a good relationship.**

 **Cost: 2 PP**

Naruto was not sure what to make of that one. The part about targets was obvious so he didn't wonder about that, but there was a change in the wording from the previous version. Taking that into consideration as well as the addition about conflict, he guessed that it would basically make it easier to maintain and expand his harem. Still, he wasn't sure if he should get it now. He did have 2 PP left, but it was so tempting to make do with 'Step 1' for now and get one of the Uzumaki perks first.

In the end, no matter how much he was tempted to get one of the Uzumaki perks, he knew that increasing the chance for regular sex was more important for now. Hadn't he just a few minutes earlier realised how high the rewards were? And it wasn't like he truly needed more stuff to practise at the moment neither was he in need of a sudden power-up.

Considering that apparently the average difficulty of a D-rank mission was on the civilian level and Kakashi didn't seem to have any intention on going for a higher mission for now, or at all if his laziness was as bad as it seemed. So it was with a hint of resignation that he decided to spend his last 2 points on the harem perk instead, but he couldn't help the few naughty thoughts that appeared when he thought about having his own harem.

 **[Perk: 'Path of the Harem Master (Step 2)' acquired!]**

This time he was quite surprised when he did not get a follow up notification about step 3.

 _'Maybe it has other requirements? Not like it really matters, I'm out of perk points anyway. It would have been nice to have an idea of what was to come next. But if I had to guess, it probably requires me to have an actual harem to progress any further.'_

 _'Either way, it seems I'm actually out of notifications now. A bit disappointing, but I will take what I can get. I would have easily done it even if I got nothing out of it. Hell, I would even take a punishment if I had to. I'm really looking forward to what happens tonight. Ayame seemed to be as happy about it as I am.'_

The new perks had distracted him from his earlier rewards, making him forget to spend his attribute and skill points.

When he checked the time he realised that it was almost time to head off to the training ground and meet up with Hinata. Sadly, he didn't actually know all that much about Hinata, neither had he hanged around with her before so he didn't know what to expect from this training session. Though given her shy nature and the crush she had on him, as well as her bouts of fainting, he had an idea about how this would go. He would have to desensitise her somehow to his presence.

Either way, it was time to make some clones that could study at home while he went to the training ground. Now that he had some experience with making seals he felt safe enough to let the clones make and test some of the simpler and safer ones at home. He assigned some of the factual books to the clones so they could switch between reading and making seals. If they ran out of material, they would just have to have of them get more. He then set off towards the training ground.

While traveling he was trying to come up with ways to desensitise her towards him so she wouldn't faint whenever he got too close. It would greatly limit how much progress could be made with her otherwise. In the end, he didn't reach a satisfactory conclusion before he arrived at his destination. The training ground was still empty which suited him just fine, he could send off some more clones to practise water walking. He was getting the hang of it, but there was still a lot of progress to be made before he would be able to battle while water walking.

So he made some clones then began to go through some taijutsu stances and maneuvers.

[A few minutes later]

He was still going through them when he noticed Hinata approaching. Judging by the glances she was throwing the surrounding area, she probably hadn't been here before. Either way, she was slowly, and hesitantly, approaching him. Naruto took the chance to take a closer look at her.

Hinata was clad in her usual cream-coloured jacket that was matched with a pair of navy blue pants. Both her jacket and pants were thick and bulky and hid almost every hint of her curves from view. Around her neck hung a forehead protector marked with the symbol of Konoha, a leaf. She had her dark blue hair in a hime-style haircut with two chin-length strands framing her face. Her lavender-coloured eyes lacked pupils, hinting at her blood relation to the Hyuuga clan. While she looked shy and uncertain, there was still definite signs of happiness if you looked closely enough.

She had intended to be earlier than this, but in her excitement yesterday she had been unable to fall asleep at her usual time, making her wake up a bit later than she had planned. She was still a little early anyway.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

"G-g-good morning, Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata answered with a deep blush on her face. She was still ecstatic to hear him call her 'Hinata-chan' instead of just 'Hinata' or 'Hinata-san'. She had been very shocked yesterday when he had first called her that and had promptly fainted.

Naruto hid the frown that threatened to appear, she was just so shy. Just a greeting caused her to stutter.

"Are you ready to begin training, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded while poking her index fingers together.

"So, how do you suggest we do this? Should I just go through the forms and let you correct me or should we spar? Or do you have a better way?" Naruto let some more of his excitement leak into his voice at the last part, hoping to encourage her to speak up.

"W-well, ummm." Hinata kept poking her fingers together and mumbling some more. Naruto repressed a sigh. After some more hesitance from Hinata, she finally chose option one.

[15 minutes later]

Naruto had already had enough of this. While she seemed to have an excellent grasp of taijutsu and her advice was as far as he could tell spot on, her crippling shyness made everything take way too long and become a lot harder to understand. Correcting his taijutsu forms would have been short work if she had just been able to get closer than 2 meters to him. Every time he would ask her to correct him, she would hesitate before sticking to speech only. This could not go on.

"Hinata, enough." He said, surprising Hinata quite a bit.

"N-Naruto-kun….?"

"Hinata, I know you are an awesome ninja and great at taijutsu, but this is not working!" Hinata's blush, which she had had since she got here, deepened at the first part, before she paled at the second part. Had he had enough of her, was he going to dismiss her as well? Her mind was quickly going to worst case scenarios.

"You shy away and stutter whenever I get close, too close and you will simply faint. I can tell you doubt yourself and worry every time you think I made a mistake, fearing that you made a wrong judgment rather than me making a mistake. This can't go on!"

In Hinata's head, her worst case scenarios grew even worse and by this point her blush was gone. It was just like she had though. Now Naruto would want nothing to do with her, she had feared this would happen when he asked her yesterday which was why she had tried to avoid it.

Seeing Hinata not responding, Naruto hid another sigh. He had hoped she would retaliate in some way or at least stand up for herself, maybe even protest some of what he said. She hadn't. Alright, plan B it is. After a moment of silence, he went on.

"Clearly, you cannot help me with my taijutsu like this." Naruto said, confirming Hinata's fears before Naruto continued.

"So instead I will have to help you first!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face, shocking Hinata out of her spiraling depression.

"H-huh!?"

"Yes, if you are too shy to help me, then we just need to make you less shy first!" At this point Hinata had begun to blush again.

"Alright Hinata! First task! Come over here and grab my hand!" And with those words and a grin on his face, Naruto extended his hand. After a few seconds of hesitation, Hinata took a step forward.

(Two minutes later)

At this point Naruto smile had become a bit strained. Hinata had advanced a little bit before she stopped and just kept poking her index fingers together, throwing brief glances at him before looking down at her feet again. Naruto wouldn't have minded if she was just taking a moment to gather her courage, but the courage didn't seem to be gathering at all.

Naruto growing annoyance allowed his game-gained instincts to come to the forefront. Naruto didn't know, but the fastest way to seduce Hinata was not the same as the way he seduced Ayame. He was already close with Ayame, so there wasn't any need to use some elaborate strategy, he just needed to shift their relationship from friendly to intimate. Hinata's case was different. If he was more experienced he might have realised an even better way instead of relying on his instincts unknowingly, but as it was, his instincts took advantage of his annoyance and made him take action.

"Alright, this is not gonna work either. Shock treatment it is!" Naruto said with annoyance tainting his words, before moving towards Hinata at a rapid pace. The change had been too quick, Hinata was not able to adjust to it fast enough.

Before she knew it, he had her hand in his. To her even greater surprise, he did not stop there. No, he used her hand to drag her towards a small log seat. Still in shock, she had no time to react as he sat down and dragged her towards him.

This ended up with Hinata sitting in Naruto's lap, face to face with each other while Hinata's legs were separated by his body. Naruto had let go of her hand and was now holding her firmly by her back while staring into her eyes, their faces separated only by a small distance. There was a moment of silence and stillness, letting Hinata take in the rapid events. When Naruto saw the realisation in her eyes, he opened his mouth and spoke. He was not going to let her faint just yet, so he needed to distract her a little.

"Since you cannot seem to take the first step, I'm doing things my way now. I'm not letting you go until you can endure this without fainting or give me a straightforward protest with no stutter in it. If you keep fainting, I'm going to keep escalating this, understood?"

What he saw on her face was a mix-mash of emotions, most prominently shock, fear and a hint of excitement. When she did not answer his query after a few seconds, he applied some pressure to her back, bringing her a bit closer to him.

"I said, understood?" Naruto said, staring into her eyes, making it clear that he expected an answer from her. After a few moments, he got his answer in the form of a shy nod. Another few moments after that, when she finally regained enough of her equilibrium to realise her position and what it meant, she promptly fainted. With a sigh, Naruto just prodded her until she awoke.

This kept up for a short period of time. She would faint and he would make her regain consciousness. Sometimes it would take longer for her to faint, but as soon as he moved or shifted his weight, she would faint again. Seeing almost no progress, as well as no protests, he did decided to step up the intensity. He didn't understand where all these ideas were coming from, but it seemed to be working so he just went with it.

The next time she woke, he drew her attention immediately and spoke.

"This doesn't seem to be working very well either, Hinata. So as I mentioned, I'm stepping it up now. If you do not want me to, you better say so now." He waited for a few moment to judge her responds, but Hinata did not respond to it.

Naruto couldn't know what Hinata thought about all this. He had an inkling, but he did not truly understand. If he had, he would have moved on to this step far earlier. Because despite what he might think, beneath all her embarrassment, Hinata was truly happy about this turn of events. Ecstatic even.

While she was often paralysed by her crippling shyness, it didn't mean that she lacked desires or imagination. Many times had she imagined Naruto just sweeping her off her feet and taking charge like this. In fact, recently, a lot of the times she fainted was because of her remembering one of her many naughty fantasies she had. She did have a set of eyes that could see through objects, which included both walls and clothes. She had seen her crush's body in all his naked glory plenty of times, and even gotten off while looking at him from a hidden spot a few times. It was not known to anyone, but Hinata was a closet pervert. And it was for that reason combined with her deep crush on Naruto that she had been deemed such an easy target by the system.

And unknown to even Hinata, making use of that was actually one of the easier way to bypass her shyness. So when Naruto changed his grip on her and then roughly pressed her body against his while snuggling against her neck, her hidden perversion warred against her shyness. Feeling his body and sensing his breath on her sensitive neck, sent shivers down her spine and made the naughty parts of her personality come to the forefront.

On Naruto's side, he had made discoveries of his own. While the jacket had successfully hidden her curves from his eyes, it could not completely hide them any longer with her body pressed against his. And if he did not misjudge, then she had hid a delectable body underneath. He cursed the jacket for hiding it from him, at the same time wondering if her pants should be charged with the same crime.

Emboldened by his success and the lack of any protest from Hinata, Naruto once again changed his grip. This time one of his hands trailed slowly down her back, sending pleasant sensations down Hinata's back. Reaching her derriere, it finally grasped one of her buttocks, squeezing it, eliciting a moan from her mouth.

' _Fucking pants!'_ was what Naruto thought when he felt her ass. He could feel how nicely toned her ass was while still remaining fleshy enough to get a good grip on. As if to confirm that thought, he put more power into his next squeeze, eliciting a gasp from Hinata. Naruto decided that he was onto something her and shifted their positions subtly.

He leaned a bit more backwards so she both laid and sat on him, freeing his other hand from supporting her. He shifted his hand to her shoulder, pushing her upper body back just far enough for them to lock eyes again. What he saw in her eyes pleased him. She was lost in a haze of pleasure, enjoying what he was doing to her. At this point it was clear that he wasn't going to hear any protests from her.

Naruto gave her a confident smirk, before grabbing the back of her head with his hand and forcing her mouth down into a forceful kiss while still looking straight into her eyes. While she was still in shock from the sudden kiss, he used his tongue to separate her lips and then shifting into a deep dominating kiss. When Hinata finally realised what was happening, it was too late to do anything but submit.

Not that she wanted to do anything else. While she would never have admitted it out loud, this was what she wanted. To be desired by her long held crush and at the mercy of his touch. So as the kiss continued, and the fondling of her ass grew fiercer, she felt her pussy becoming wet and her nipples stiffening from the stimulation. It was enough to make her more daring and finally her hand, which had been immobile until now, rose and draped around Naruto's neck.

Naruto himself was losing focus from the pleasure as Hinata's body squirmed against his. Letting his instinct steer his body, he moved his other hand to the other part of her arse and after fondling them for a brief period got a firm grip with both hands. Hinata then let out a small squeak when he rose from his seat while carrying her. The surprise made Hinata interrupt the kiss, but after a stern look for Naruto, indicating for her that she better get back to it. She almost unconsciously responded to the silent command and resumed the kiss. Either of the two would have been very shocked at that just a few minutes ago, but now both of them was so caught up in the flow of events that they barely noticed it.

With the kiss resumed, Naruto quickly moved towards one of the larger trees, pressing Hinata against it with his body while the kiss once more took on a more dominating aspect. Hinata, lost in the haze of pleasure, didn't even react other than immediately submitting. She let one of her hands roam against his body, feeling his muscles underneath his clothes, increasing her arousal further.

Then Naruto withdrew from the kiss and used one of his hands to open up the front of her jacket, showing him the goods hidden from view. It was an even better view than he had imagined. Underneath the jacket she wore a protective mesh shirt over her bandaged breast, but even with those blocking his view, he was very aroused by the sigh. She had a nice taut stomach and a thin waist, forged by hours training her body, emphasising her generous assets both above and below. While he had to admit that her behind was amazing, her bosom was far more generous.

His fingers twitched, itching to draw a kunai and free those wonders from their cruel confinement, but he forced it down. He had no intention to do something as drastic as that, but he did have other plans. So after having taken in the view for a few moments, his hand drew forward, caressing her taut stomach for a moment, before letting it trail upwards over her mesh. He felt her squirm under him, not in panic or anger, but something else. It was mere moments later that he arrived at her bountiful bosom and after a brief moment of rest, he began to fondle her mammaries with gusto.

While her chest was still covered by both bandages and the mesh shirt, they were clearly very sensitive anyway, at least if the deep moan Hinata let out was any indication. Naruto gripped and fondled her breast, both enjoying the soft sensation and the moans she let out. Hinata herself felt her excitement grow to new levels at her crush's hand fondling her breast. She felt a brief moment of regret at having bandaged her breast today, before she was once again lost in the haze of pleasure as she was dominated by another hungry kiss from Naruto.

Before long Naruto shifted their position so her weight rested against the leg that he forced between hers, freeing his other hand to explore her other breast while he used his leg to put pressure on her pants-covered, but still soaked, pussy.

This went on for what seemed like hours to the addled mind of Hinata, but was far less than so. Naruto himself was enjoying himself immensely, switching between fondling her generous bosom and her tight and toned arse, making sure to put his hand within her pants to get a more direct feel of her bottom. He was tempted to try to get free access to her tits by separating the bandages, but decided against it after reigning himself in.

Still, through all this Hinata was at a pleasure overload, which somehow kept overriding her crippling shyness, giving her no reprieve against his wandering hands. In the end, after so much stimulation, she felt herself reach a crescendo. With a shriek she used all her strength to press herself against her crush's body, shuddering against it as she climaxed hard.

Turned on by what he knew was a climax from his experience with Ayame, Naruto didn't stop. Instead he increased his ministration all over her body and pressed back hard against her, prolonging her release. As seconds passed by Hinata's body slowly calmed down before going limp in his embrace.

Noticing her limp state, he shifted their positions so he sat with his back against the tree with a flushed and relaxed Hinata in his lap. She sat sideways in his lap, allowing her to rest against his torso with one of his arms supporting her back.

They sat there, just enjoying the moment for some time. Hinata was still very confused about how this all happened, but she was way too relaxed after the experience to think about it too much at the moment. Naruto was less surprised, but that was not saying much. His surprise was not over that it had happened, just how quickly it had happened and over his own actions. In some ways, it was a very different experience from the one he had with Ayame and while he hadn't gotten off himself, he had still enjoyed it immensely.

The biggest problem was what to do now. There was a chance for this to turn sour if he handled it badly. But no matter how he thought about it, he had no idea what to do in this situation, so in the end he would just keep going with the flow and see where it took him. If it did turn sour, he would just have to make it up to her somehow!

AN: Ok, that was not intended. There really wasn't supposed to be that much progress with Hinata, but the scene just took a life of its own. This chapter was supposed to cover the whole day, but considering the length (5k words), I might as well post it now and continue in the next chapter instead.

As you have probably realised by now, Naruto experiences with the girls will vary and he will be exploring different kinks with them. For now his and Ayame's relationship will cover mostly vanilla sex while Hinata will be submissive to Naruto, I have not decided how far that will go just yet.

Anyway, I'm hoping you enjoy the story so far. In many ways I have found that it can be more interesting to write a story than to read it, so expect more. I'm kinda tempted to start more stories, have another couple of ideas floating around in my head.

Thanks for all the support.


End file.
